What Does It Take To Make You Walk Away
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Not long after Ron left, Hermione and Harry decided it was time for them to leave as well. But Harry and Hermione weren't just going to leave their hiding place in the tent, they were going to leave the country.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It had been five days since Ron stormed out of the tent, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. The first two days they hardly spoke, mainly short responses if asked a question. Neither of them knew what to do, how to continue looking for the horcruxes. One thing they did do was stop wearing the locket, after the way it had been affecting them they decided to keep it in a pocket. Harry would occasionally take out the other destroyed horcruxes in the hope he would work out how to destroy the locket, but so far nothing came to him.

Harry was sitting outside the tent, he was just sitting, staring at the trees, thinking.

'Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?'

'Sure, you don't have to ask,' Harry waited until she sat beside him, 'You're leaving as well, aren't you?'

'No, I made a promise to you that I would stay and I'm keeping that promise.'

'You don't have to Hermione, this isn't really your job, it was left to me. You could leave, go find your parents and stay safe in Australia.'

'I'm staying with you, but what I need to talk about is this job, also something personal.'

'Then start with the job, do you know where we might look?'

'No, I don't think we should. Hear me out Harry because I've done a lot of thinking over the last few days. I don't agree with the fact that Professor Dumbledore left this on your shoulders. There are many trustworthy people that could help, you don't need to do this, especially alone. But also, I never liked the fact that he left you with the Dursley's. After the triwizard tournament, then what happened in the graveyard, you should not have been left alone and isolated. After Sirius,' Hermione took Harry's hand in hers, 'You were grieving and left with people who couldn't help you even if they wanted to. I lost my respect for him from our fourth year, but now, and I hate saying this, I do not believe he cared for you as he made you think he did.'

'I know he didn't, he was using me, manipulating me, but it's not like I could do anything, I had no parents or an adult who could say anything. If Sirius got his name cleared before…' Harry sighed, 'then he would have said something, I know he would have.'

'Yes, he would have made sure you lived with him, where you should have lived all your life. But about these horcruxes Harry, let's just stop. We can send a letter to Professor McGonagall, Mr. Shacklebolt, they were in the order and trustworthy. They would know how to help with this, we don't, we don't even know enough to protect ourselves. We on the run, so why don't we just leave and let them handle this job. You've just turned seventeen, this isn't a job for people our age.'

Harry sighed again, 'I don't know what I'm doing Hermione, how could he believe I would figure this out. He didn't tell me anything let alone how to destroy one when we found one. I think you're right though, we can't do this and we shouldn't. Why does it need to be me to find them even if there is a prophecy?'

'It doesn't and I don't think the prophecy is still active. Think about it Harry, you vanquished him that night, you got marked, I think the prophecy was fulfilled that night. If it was made after then that's another story but it was made before you were even born, so it's done. I did a bit of research about prophecies after we were at the ministry. Even when a prophecy is fulfilled the orb remains, it's just a record of when one was made. I think that's why Dumbledore didn't tell you, he didn't want you to figure out it was finished that night.'

'I've thought about that as well, I was marked and he did disappear. What if we're wrong though, what if I am the only one that can finish him?'

'I don't believe that, yes his horcruxes need to be destroyed, then he will be mortal, anyone could kill him. But think of this, unless you're willing to use the killing curse, how could you destroy someone so dark? He could kill you a dozen ways using dark magic and you, none of us our age can do spells that could protect us.'

'Okay, say we let others know, then what do we do? We can't go back, I'm undesirable number one remember and you're also wanted for not registering as a muggleborn. I'm also worried that if I did kill him then they might just chuck me in Azkaban.'

'We leave, you and me, we go, maybe Australia or some other country. This brings me to what else I want to talk to you about.'

'I've been thinking of leaving. Every year since I found out I was a wizard I've almost died, so have you because we're friends.'

'Yes, you deserve a proper and safe life, we all do, but we can't get it here.'

'No, we can't, yet it's our home and we have to leave.'

'We do, now, tell me the truth, how do you feel about Ginny?'

'I don't know, when we first left I was always worried, I kept checking the map. Over the last few days I haven't looked once, I haven't really thought about her. She has her family, I know they will keep her safe, but…I don't know, I just don't think I like her the way I thought.'

'I'm the same, I thought I liked Ron, but ever since he left I realised I don't. I did a lot of thinking about Ron and me, we would never work Harry, look how often we argued, look how often you had to come between us.'

'I never wanted to say anything, you know how jealous Ron gets of me. If I did say something he might have believed I wanted to go out with you and was trying to stop him. I feel the same about Ginny though, we're too different, I'm a quiet person, she's not, we would end up arguing all the time because I wouldn't want to go out like she would. Why do you think our feelings have changed so suddenly?'

'I have no proof but I believe you and I have been dosed with a mild love potion or a potion that makes us attracted to them and no one else. I believe it started in our fourth year, that's when I first got upset with Ron, and it was the first time you paid attention to a girl, you wanted to ask Cho to the ball. If they wanted us it was then that things changed, I went to the ball with Viktor and you asked Cho but went with Parvati. It was a few days later that I noticed how Ron acted around me. I know Ginny has always liked you, I believe she got so jealous when you said you wanted to go with Cho that she was desperate. Ron left five days ago and now we both don't feel the same as we did.'

'Okay, say that's true, wouldn't they know we would find out, eventually, or it could stop working then we would leave them for betraying us?'

'They could have, or they could have made the potion stronger. You and I are alike Harry, if we were married then had children we would not abandon our family.'

'No, we wouldn't, it's a dream of mine to have a family one day, if I survive.'

'Yes, and they would know that. This feeling started two days after Ron left and it's been getting stronger every day he's away. I did a quick search of the tent but I never found anything so if he did have a potion then he took it with him.'

'I believe you and do you know why?'

'No, so tell me.'

'Well, um, red heads don't…um,' Harry shrugged.

'Yes, I am not attracted to red heads either. But honestly, me and Ron, it's impossible. I have to force him to study which makes me believe he'll never amount to much. I work hard because I want to strive to do the best I can. Then there's the way he eats, like a man that's starving.'

'He eats like a pig Hermione, Ginny's not much better, I can't look at either of them when I'm trying to eat. But the amount they eat, it's incredible that any one person could put that much away, apart from the Dursley's. I never said anything before, but it was disgusting. The thing is, they do eat like their starving yet they had never gone hungry in their lives, they wouldn't know what it was like to be hungry. So what do we do, Ron might not find us but he might?'

'We leave, straight away, if they did use a potion I don't want Ron or Ginny near us in case they try to dose us again.'

'Okay, I've been studying a lot of the books, one book I got from Sirius had the portus charm on it. Do you think we could manage to make a port key?'

'We could work it out, but we would need to be somewhere like here, somewhere they will have trouble tracking us.'

'Then we make a few, move around before our final destination.'

'Then how about I read up on those and you write to McGonagall and Shacklebolt. We'll tell her about the locket as well and tell McGonagall about the memories that Dumbledore collected. I don't want to take the chance of sending something like that, we might find a way to destroy it.'

'It's safer to keep with us, just in case the death eaters have complete control. Okay, let's do this because I'm sick of waiting to die, I want to have a normal life.'

Harry stood and pulled Hermione to her feet, for a few seconds they just stared at each other before they quickly turned away and hurried into the tent. Harry sat on one side of the table where their parchment and ink was, Hermione sat on the other side where the books were piled together. Between both of them they did what they needed to, to have a life without being hunted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It took a couple of days but Hermione with some help from Harry were able to work the portus charm. They made five port keys out of their kitchen items from the tent, a spoon, a knife, a fork, a cup and a plate.

That evening an owl flew into Minerva McGonagall's private chambers, just as another owl flew into the home of Kingsley Shacklebolt. When they read their letters both knew what they were up against if they were to even be free of Voldemort, but first they needed to talk, what they didn't know is how. Hogwarts was under Voldemort's control, the ministry as well, both Minerva and Kingsley were always being watched. They would need to work on some way to contact each other without any of the death eaters finding out.

Harry had to work out about his vaults, so he wrote to the goblins and asked if there was any way he could still access his money from another country. If they could work something out for him and no one found out then Harry offered them any two goblin made items in the vault Sirius left him. Harry remembered that the goblins liked to retrieve any goblin made items so being offered two with the chance of retrieving more just might make them help but also make sure his name was never mentioned, or anything about his vaults.

Harry packed up the tent, Hermione placed it inside her bag then held Harry's hand. They were going to apparate a few hundred miles from where they were before putting their enchantments back up again. They hoped it would mask the magic around the port key, which would take them to France; that was the first stop they needed.

For two full days Hermione and Harry would port key or apparate to different places until they finally took their last port key, the longest which would take them to Australia.

When they realised how hot it was as they were in Australia's summer, they set their tent up but this time deep in a forest where they could get some shade from the scorching heat. Once they were done they went to get some food then work out what to do. They decided to relax for a while before working on what they wanted to do now they weren't in constant danger. It was a couple of nights later that Harry received a response from the goblins.

'They agreed to help Hermione, but they said that all I have to do is go to the wizarding bank in whichever country I'm in, my key will activate a vault here.'

'So all magical countries are linked, at least the banking system is.'

'Yeah, it is, at least we can live now until we can work out what we're going to do.'

'We've got a bit of time to work that out, we need to read up on how the magical world works in this country. After hearing what Fleur said about Beauxbaton's and France I realise that they had progressed a lot compared to England. I know Australia is a commonwealth country so it's still under the monarchy, but we have no idea how the magical world works or if they have modernised or stayed in the last century, like England.'

'Yeah, why is that Hermione? We have magic which means we don't need electric lights or dishwashers, but Hogwarts, the way the ministry is run, the clothes, quills. Why is England still living in the last century?'

'I don't know, it seems they want to keep everything like the old ways. Okay, yes, you can keep traditions that show us we're different from the muggles, but surely we can move forward. I heard a few muggleborn students or halfbloods who were raised in muggle homes say they will likely use muggle items or have muggle homes, that they couldn't understand why we can't combine the two worlds as long as we keep our world secret.'

'I think it stays the same because of those purebloods, like Malfoy. Most of them have no idea about the muggle world, they have never seen how far advanced they are. You've got Voldy and his lot believing that magic is might and nothing can beat it. You and I know what the muggle world can do, especially with weapons. I doubt a magical shield could stop a nuclear bomb or a chemical weapon. The muggles out-number us by a huge amount.'

'They do and yes, a nuclear bomb could destroy a place like Hogwarts, and the surrounding area. This is why I like talking to you Harry, we understand how both world works. Ron would never believe the muggles were more powerful than witches and wizards. I also could never just sit and talk to him like this, he always wanted to talk about quidditch or food. Doesn't he have any ambition?'

'No, well, he wants to play quidditch which is a great career if you have the talent. Going to the world cup showed me how they play, Ron would never make that, not when he's too lazy to get out of bed in the mornings to train. But what we were talking about, tell me your impression of the muggle studies class.'

'It wasn't very good, most of the items she showed us were from the thirties, and forties, the history was old, a few hundred years old. There was never one discussion about world war one or two, about aircraft carries, helicopters or fighter jets. Nothing on DNA, heart transplants or laser surgery. The magical world has no idea how advanced the muggle world is compared to them.'

'I got that impression, but when it comes to the magical world I also know that unless you had money, prestige or the right blood type, most would never advance in their working lives. You know how they feel about muggleborns, I doubt those purebloods would ever allow someone like you, no matter how smart you art to become minister.'

'I thought of that after our careers advice. I would give them a chance and if I could not get a job I deserved just because they thought I was a mudblood then I might need to work on gaining my muggle education. You could do the same Harry, we could easily fake papers to make it seem like we did our schooling. My only trouble is that it would take a while, then university, I don't have enough money for that.'

'I do, I could cover both of us Hermione, I'm sure Sirius would like the fact that his families money is being used to help a muggleborn. You know, we could learn what we need but maybe we could use our magic to help in ways. We will have to tell the magical government we're here and if they are as behind as England then we explain we would rather live and work in the muggle world, but we aren't giving up our magical heritage, we will help if it's needed. If we can learn what we need of the muggle world and the magical world then maybe we can stop witches and wizards from being discovered.'

'I did think that maybe our worlds could join, but they would persecute us or blame us for things. It could end up being like the old witch trials. I realised that after hearing about the Dursley's.'

'Yeah, they would always blame me and my freaky ways when things didn't go their way. It's a shame but we would need to stay hidden, and even though I hate agreeing with purebloods or Voldy, but we do need to watch the muggles. Even though that lot want to control the muggles, which is wrong but more are finding out, families of muggleborns. You get too many like the Dursley's and they'd try to wipe us out. I mean, you're parents are fine, but not all are like that. Okay, we have some basic ideas, but we should find out what the Australia ministry is like, how their school and government work. You know what I think we should do first though?'

'No, so tell me.'

'Get some cooler clothes, I can't believe how warm I am.'

Hermione chuckled, 'Yes, it's quite different from England, but I also know the winter here is very mild, nothing like England and it only snows in the mountains. We are in the middle of their summer right now, so we're feeling the heat more now than if we arrived in spring or winter.'

'Then we need to acclimatise, okay, what about your parents, are you going to find them?'

'No, I mean I will find them but I'm not going to replace their memories. It's safer Harry, they have no idea about our world or what is going on in England. Ever since I started at Hogwarts we have drifted apart, I will always love them but they can't be part of my life, my magical life. We are safer keeping muggles in the dark about our powers. I will see them, without them knowing who I am, but I won't put them in danger.'

'It is safer, for them, right now they are just two muggles that has nothing to do with the magical world or the-boy-who-lived. Um, do you think the Australian ministry would know my name?'

'I would say they know that you or the-boy-who-lived survived the killing curse, I'm not sure if they know any more.'

'I just don't want someone here to tell that lot back home where I am. Maybe if I could speak with someone like an auror, tell them what's going on, how if they found me here could mean a war here like there is in England, so maybe they could help me stay hidden. But also if they knew some of the facts then maybe they could prepare for a war in the off chance it comes here, or they find out I'm here. Maybe the magical world here has something like legally changing your name, I could be Jimmy Black or something like that.'

'Then that's another thing we do, which means we will need to spend a lot of time at the Australia ministry. We can get the information on how this country works, read up on the school, jobs and if Australia is as far behind like England.'

'We can do that Hermione, but let's hope we can finish our education without almost dying every year. So how about we get started on dinner then talk about what we're going to do first, which I think should be buying a place to live, something we can enchant.'

'Yes, let's get started,' Hermione smiled shyly at Harry before heading into the kitchen. She thought about what he said, buying a place to live, they would live together.

Even though both knew they felt nothing for Ron or Ginny, Hermione never told Harry that she did feel something for him. She had seen some looks from Harry and wondered if he felt anything for her. Harry was very shy about personal things, she doubts he would say something to her, which meant she would need to bring up the subject. She would wait and see if she could find out if Harry felt more for her than just friendship, if he did then she would tell him how she feels.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The first thing Hermione and Harry did was locate her parents. Even though Hermione wasn't going to reveal who she was or give them back their memories, she did want to keep an eye on them. So they found out they lived in Tasmania, a small island just off Victoria. From what they could find out it had the coolest climate which they both liked as they realised just how warm Australia was during the summer months. With magic they knew they could visit a lot of places but decided to make Tasmania their home, at least for now.

Before they decided to buy a home they wanted to find out about magical towns, how the ministry worked then decide where they would live and work, magical or muggle. They set up their tent, cast their enchantments then went to the Ministry for Magic which was located in a city called Canberra.

One of the first things they did was find the records room for all magical towns and find out about the school. There were dozens of small magical towns and there were two versions of Hogwarts, yet the schools weren't situated in a castle, just large buildings that were built when Australia became colonised. The schools were also a lot smaller than Hogwarts, since they had two, and they only had two because of the size of the country. One magical school was in Canberra the other was in Perth. It seems that when England first started to send their prisoners to Australia, some witches and wizards decided to move there as well. So just like the first lot of Australians to be born from those prisoners, the first lot of Australian born witches and wizards arrived usually within the first year. They also found out that a lot of those wizards and witches were like Hermione, muggleborns, the first ones born in Australia.

One thing they noticed though the moment they stepped into the ministry was it didn't look like a set from an old fashioned movie. People did wear robes, but some wore pants and shirts, or a magical version of a suit, there were even some woman that wore dresses, but suitable for working or visiting the ministry of magic. They found out that robes were just for department heads and the minister, yet they did not have to wear them at all times, only during special meetings, like their version of a Wizengamot.

Hermione found out that they had their own way of copying files, like with muggles they would scan things into computers or just print out a copy on paper. Here they used something like a prophecy orb, but it was just to make copies of files that they could watch just by activating the orb, yet it would also give a paper copy if required. To Harry and Hermione it seemed like the Australian ministry were moving with the times and not remaining stuck in the past. They purchased a dozen of the orbs to keep some copies that they didn't need to have a paper copy. Next they went about making paper copies of rules and regulations for the ministry, how there court system worked, what jobs a muggleborn could get, and the school curriculum.

After a few hours they apparated back to their tent and removed their glamour, 'What I scanned looks good Hermione even though I haven't gone through it all yet.'

'Yes, they have a much better school curriculum, one where you can do advanced studies once you're done your N.E.W.T.s. You can even get your masters decree if you remain at the school for the required time. You can even do healing, it's one of the electives for fourth year and up students.'

'I like the class on wards and enchantments, which starts from third year, but you do require ancient runes, same with curse breaking.'

'Makes sense Harry, rune symbols and rune stones are often used for powerful enchantments, like what's around Hogwarts. They have warding stones which have runes carved into them before they are buried around the grounds.'

'There ministry sounds good too, employees must sign a loyalty and allegiance contract, but they are also questioned under veritaserum before they get a job, even the minister.'

'Yes, which means that no one working there will ever betray the ministry, so no dark wizards like Malfoy. Do you think we should speak with them, about you-know-who?'

'I've been thinking about it, even if he wins in England there is no guarantee he would try to take over other countries. Britain is a small country compared to places like America, Canada, Australia, China and Russia, there are many that are a lot larger and have a greater population than Britain. I know Australia has nowhere near that type of population but the country itself is huge.'

'He'd be foolish to try to take those countries, especially if they are like here with their loyalty contracts, it's based on their magic. If you betray your country and ministry then your magic is bound.'

'There are always people that want power or money but it's good to know they can't influence the ministry. Okay, say we talk to them, just to give them a heads up on what they might face.'

'You know a lot about him Harry, more than anyone else. If McGonagall can get into that office she could study those memories, but you've felt him. So even if you don't like what that connection does, it could be useful.'

'Since we are making Australia our home I don't want him to make a move here, so I'll tell them everything if I have to.'

'Then how about we make an appointment with the head auror, for now we'll just use our fake names until we get inside.'

'It's only thanks to the family rings I got from my vault that is keeping our identity a secret, as well as our wands. I was worried about that when we first went to the ministry, I thought I would register as Harry Potter and not Jimmy Black. I wonder why my parents had these types of rings.'

'Your dad was an auror, maybe he used one for work, when they found out about the prophecy he might have had one made for your mother. Unless we could find a diary or something I doubt you will ever know.'

'Unless Remus knows, but I can't take the chance of contacting him. With Tonks being an auror, you don't think the aurors here would be in contact with other aurors?'

'I don't think so Harry, not unless their jobs intermingled, like a crime that they were both investigating. Maybe they keep up with what other countries aurors are doing but I doubt it would be closer than that. If you're worried we don't have to tell them our real names.'

'No, we'll tell them, there contracts make them loyal to here so I doubt they will do anything that could bring Voldy here, like telling anyone back home Harry Potter is in the country. That's another worry, what if they knew about that night, the prophecy, how he's tried to kill me a dozen times. What if they don't want me here, they might believe I'll bring dark wizards to their shore?'

'I won't lie Harry, it is a possibility, but think of what you said before. You know more about him and a lot of his death eaters than anyone alive. You could give them valuable information. It won't matter if he comes here or not, they would use that information to watch for anyone dark.'

'That's true, well, why don't you work on the appointment for two weeks which will give us time to learn what we need. But I might start writing down what I do know in case I might need to refresh my memory.'

'I doubt it, he's been a constant since you were eleven,' Hermione gave Harry's hand a squeeze, she wanted to tell him how she felt, but she just couldn't pluck up the courage. Some Gryffindor she is, she thought to herself.

Harry watched Hermione sit at the end of the table, they tried to keep their books and papers separate so they didn't have to go searching to find a particular book.

Ever since that day they spoke after Ron left, Harry noticed a shift in his feeling towards Hermione. He wasn't sure how she felt so he'd kept quiet. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. They had both decided to leave their home country, so all they had were each other. If he said he liked her more than a friend, it would be awkward if she didn't feel the same, eventually they might not be able to remain together. Harry didn't mind being alone, but he hated the thought he could never speak to Hermione again.

Ron was seething, he had left because he was angry. He only planned to go somewhere to cool down. He knew he couldn't be away from Hermione or Harry for more than a day or the potion would begin to wear off. But it was just his luck that he apparated right in front of a bunch of snatchers. By the time he escaped, which was three days later, he couldn't find the tent. He kept walking around, trying to feel the wards Hermione put up. He knew they would still be there for another day or so, but he never found them.

After two days of sleeping out in the open he realised they must have apparated using the cloak or left right after he did. Ron headed to the Burrow only to be told off by his mother. They would need to wait now and hope they could get to Harry and Hermione before they end up with feelings for someone else. Molly knew she would need to tell Ginny so she would understand if Harry didn't act like he used to towards her. She would go back to her shy smiles, her looks which told him she was still interested. One thing worried Molly, her daughter's temper, if she took this news badly it could mean driving Harry away when they saw him again. They knew they would see him, eventually, he had to face Voldemort which meant trying to get Ginny back into Harry's life before he died. Albus had explained that Harry would die, he had no choice, so they made plans so Harry would make Ron, Ginny and the Weasley family his beneficiaries when he died. Years of making sure the love potion was added to their drinks might all be for nothing if they didn't find out where Harry and Hermione disappeared to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry and Hermione found a magical town where they could sit and have dinner, but also listen to the wireless. They knew most would be music or news from this country but they found at the end of the local news they would add a story of what was going on in England, what was going on with Voldemort. One thing they heard was considered just a rumour but Harry believed it was something Voldy would do. Voldemort had put a jinx on his name in the hope he could catch Harry and any member of the Order of the Phoenix who did not mind saying Voldemort. Hermione and Harry had gotten used to saying Voldy or you-know-who mainly to appease Ron who hated hearing the name. Now if the rumours were true, they realised how lucky they were. They weren't sure if the jinx would work so far from Voldemort but they weren't going to take the chance.

Harry and Hermione walked through the atrium of the Australian Ministry for Magic. They had their glamour's up, which changed just enough of them to make sure no one would recognise Harry Potter and his friend Hermione Granger. Neither of them knew how many people might know about Harry or the war in England. Being in another country some might not take any notice, but some might.

They stepped into the auror office, 'Hello, I'm Jean Evans and this is James Black, we have an appointment.'

'Oh yes, Miss Evans, Mr Black, take a seat, I'll let Auror Jones know you're here.'

Harry and Hermione glanced at the aurors who were at their desks, 'Notice they don't wear robes, but you can tell by the uniform they are important, they also looked dignified.'

'Yes, I noticed, I always believed robes were not the best to fight in. I know you never liked them, more than most but you did get used to wearing them.'

'I did Hermione, but the few times I was in a fight I'm glad I wasn't wearing them, they could hinder any movements you might need. Like in the graveyard, if I was wearing robes they would have hindered me.'

'You can go in now.'

Harry and Hermione smiled at the woman then stepped into the office, 'I'm head auror Steven Jones, I was told you two had information on dark wizards.'

'Yes, we do.'

'Please, sit.' he gestured so Harry and Hermione sat facing the desk and the man behind it.

'We know of many dark witches and wizards, but sorry, we didn't mean to mislead you, they aren't in this country,' Harry nodded to Hermione.

'Do you know the story of Harry Potter?'

'Naturally, he survived the killing curse. From what we've been hearing he is still surviving that mad man.'

Harry removed his glamour then lifted his hair, 'I didn't want to be recognised, I wasn't sure I would in this country, but it was safer. This is my best friend, Hermione Granger, not Jean Evans.'

'Even though I do not appreciate being tricked, I do understand why. So this is about…'

'Don't say his name,' Harry and Hermione yelled as their hands went up, 'Sorry, but he jinxed it.'

'Jinxed his name, why would he do that?'

'You see, no one likes to say his name, it incites fear. Albus Dumbledore, some of the Order of the Phoenix and me were the only ones who would say his name. Hermione had recently started to say his name. He hoped that if one of us said it then we'd get caught, as we are the most dangerous to him. Our other friend hated us saying it so we got used to say Voldy or you-know-who.'

'Very clever actually, so you're the-boy-who-lived? Some of us weren't sure if the story was true or had been exaggerated.'

'I wish it wasn't true, but yes, I survived the killing curse, thanks to my mother. She used an old form of magic that most do not believe has any real power, love. She willingly sacrificed herself for me because she loved me which gave me a protection. So really, I didn't destroy him that night, my mother did when she died.'

'Only some of the old timers believe in that branch of magic, maybe it's time we study it, it may come in handy. Now back to why you're here.'

'We don't know for sure, but from all the information I have and what I heard, he plans to take other countries. He has control of Britain's magical world, once he builds up his army of death eaters he will move onto others, we believe Europe and France in particular will be first. Now he is a halfblood and was raised in a muggle orphanage, so if he did history like all muggle children then he may have learned that Australia began because England sent their prisoners here. We thought you should be made aware of the possibility that he could come here. If he was interested then he would send some of his supporters first, especially to check out the ministry and the people like yourself, aurors, hit wizards, obliviators, unspeakables, anyone that could cause him problems.'

'We have spoken about the possibility, we have a lot of plans in order just in case. But any further information you could pass on would be helpful.'

'The main bit of information is he can't die, at least not yet or until his horcruxes are destroyed.'

'Horcruxes,' Steven blurted out then fell back, sagging in his chair, 'How many?'

'We believe six, apart from the piece left inside him. Now two are destroyed, I destroyed one when I was twelve, Albus Dumbledore destroyed one not long before he died. Hermione and I, with the help of another friend were hunting them. The thing is sir, we just became adults, we don't know enough to fight those types let alone know how to destroy something so dark. We only did six years at school and then it was so disrupted that we didn't learn enough. The one I did destroy I used a basilisk fang, and it was mostly luck, but it's not like I can just walk up the street and find a basilisk. Dumbledore used the sword of Gryffindor, I used that sword to kill the basilisk so it's imbued with basilisk venom, but the sword went missing not long after he used it,' Harry looked at Hermione and nodded.

'We found another but had no way of destroying it,' Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the locket, 'This belonged to Salazar Slytherin, it's over a thousand years old and houses a piece of you-know-who's soul.'

'We used to take turns wearing it so we wouldn't lose it, but it made us angry. Our other friend, Ron, he was so bad that we came to punches before he left. I know it needs to be opened to destroy it, which means only a parselmouth can open it, I speak parseltongue, I haven't because we have no idea how to destroy it.'

'May I see it?'

'Of course, we just wanted to warn you how you might feel.'

Hermione handed over the locket, her and Harry watched the auror, they could tell he felt it.

'Damn…that's…damn.'

'Yes, we know Sir,' Hermione said.

'But you see the problem, he can't die right now and if the two people we told can't find the others to destroy them he could very well take over every country. It may take years but he's a very patient man, so we wanted to warn the people in this country and maybe they could warn others.'

'So others know about these?' Steven put the locket back on the desk.

'We wrote and told two people. You see, Dumbledore only told Harry who in turn told me and Ron, but we've been friends for a long time and we've always kept Harry's secrets. As Harry said before, our schooling was disruptive and because of this war we had to leave. You-know-who wants Harry dead and anyone close to him, which means me, but I'm also a muggleborn. They do not like the fact we can do magic so they try to kill us, imprison us or make us slaves.'

'I'm classed as undesirable number one, everyone on his side is looking for me.'

'Okay, I get you destroyed him as a child but why is he still after you?'

'There is a prophecy that says one of us has to kill the other. The thing is, Hermione and I believe the prophecy was fulfilled the night my parents died. It said marked as his equal,' Harry again showed his scar, 'The prophecy was made before I was born, Dumbledore heard it but he had no idea which baby boy it meant, as there were two, me and a friend of mine, whose parents were aurors, cursed into madness. So whether the prophecy is fulfilled or not, he only heard the first half and I did destroy his body that night, so to him I'm the one he has to kill.'

'I believe I should get some people together so we can find out as much we can, as you can tell us. One thing I would like to know and I know others would as well, your scar and how you survived. Okay, it could be love which may be real, but there could be other factors. Would you consider one of our unspeakables examining your scar?'

'I don't mind that or passing over the information, but we would like a guarantee that you wouldn't make us leave the country. We left our home, our friends, everything and we've found a nice town to live in. All we want is to live like normal people, something I've never had. I was raised by abusive people that hated witches and wizards. I get to Hogwarts and Dumbledore manipulates and uses me. He set up tests, dangerous tests, he wanted to see how I would go against Voldy. I was eleven years old, I faced him and ended up killing the teacher he was possessing, who was also dark. I almost died every year at Hogwarts, I would survive one encounter than found myself in another life and death situation. I've saved the school, I saved the philosophers stone with the help of Hermione and Ron, I saved Ron's little sister, then with help from Hermione we saved my godfather who was innocent but no one believed us. I saw a friend murdered in front of me, then watch as my godfather is killed. All that was my life and all I want now is to be normal. But I will help if it's needed, I just don't think the magical world's safety should be placed on my shoulders alone. I'm only seventeen, especially when I was raised in the muggle world and have no idea about the types of magic that is out there.'

Hermione reached across and took Harry's hand in hers, she squeezed to let him know he always had her. She knew what Harry's life had been like and she knew he was suffering because of it. She wanted what he wanted, for Harry to have a normal life. It was time the adults did more and let Harry rest. That was why she came to detest Albus Dumbledore, for the life he forced Harry to live. She wanted to be here for Harry, especially now she realised she was in love with him and had been for a few years. They had finally talked and were now together, but Harry has never said more than that he cared for Hermione, she hoped he felt more or he will in the very near future.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'I can tell you're young Mr. Potter, yet your eyes tell me more, that you have had a very hard life. Alright, I will speak with a few people, organise for you and Miss Granger to have dual citizenship. I'm sure if the war is over, one day, you would like to go home, whether to live or visit.'

'Yes, maybe a visit, but even if he was destroyed we would not return there to live. Apart from Albus Dumbledore making Harry's life hard and dangerous, there were others that acted as friends when they just wanted to be known as the-boy-who-lived friends. The ministry over there is corrupt, even before he took control. Harry was lied about, ridiculed and blamed for things he didn't do. They do not respect muggleborns, we're second class citizens to them. We want to start a new life here, we just need some help to achieve that.'

'Then I will work on your dual citizenship, as of now you can stay. I will organise a meeting so we can find out exactly what we might be up against. You said you told two people about the horcruxes, can you tell me who?'

'Professor Minerva McGonagall, she's the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, she was our head of house and a member of the Order of the Phoenix, she's trustworthy and a very powerful witch. The other is Kingsley Shacklebolt, an auror. We trusted him as he was my guard a few times and we did get to know each other, he's a good bloke. We figured we needed two trustworthy and powerful people who would know what to do, to keep this secret and find others that could help. Working in two different places could help as well. Kingsley might be in hiding right now, but he's with people who are trying to stop Voldy. But he has people inside the ministry who are passing information. The death eaters are running Hogwarts, so McGonagall will stay to make sure the students are safe.'

'Then maybe we can work on contacting them or you're auror friend. Where are you staying at the moment?'

'In Tasmania, but we're using a tent, until we spoke to you we weren't sure if we could stay. We do want to buy a house, probably in a magical town. I organised to access my vaults from here, the goblins helped with that before we left. They used their own magic to seal them from access over there, I just need to go to the bank here. I gave them two goblin made items if they kept our whereabouts to themselves. I just hope I can trust them.'

'From what I know of goblins they don't get involved in our wars or troubles, yet they do like to retrieve any goblin made item. Since you gave them two I believe they would see that as a binding agreement. Okay, I will send you an owl to come in and I will have someone escort you through so you don't need to go through security. It will probably be a few days to organise everything.'

'That's good, it will give us time to look for a home,' Harry and Hermione stood, Harry held out his hand, 'Thank you Sir.'

'Yes, thank you Sir,' Hermione also shook the aurors hand.

'I should be thanking you two,' Steven watched the two teenagers leave. He couldn't believe what he heard even though he only heard a small amount, but what he did hear was shocking. He needed to speak with his aurors, he needed to speak with the Minister and others in the ministry. If they could work on a few things then hopefully their country would never be invaded by Voldemort or his death eaters. He knew Voldemort was building up an army, everyone magical in Australia and other countries were keeping a close eye on the situation in England, in the hope it does bring a war to them.

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day looking at homes around the three magical communities of Tasmania. Even though the places that were magical they were very small towns, they realised that Tasmania was a lot larger than Britain and it was only one small part of Australia.

The second day they continued to search until they found a beautiful country home with lots of land around it, including a lot of trees which would help with the heat, but it was also close to the ocean so they would get a nice sea breeze. One thing they both liked about it was how peaceful it looked. Harry organised to buy it and thankfully it came with some basic furniture. They would replace that in time, but it would do for now.

When the house was ready, they packed up their tent, did some shopping and headed home. Even though Harry hadn't told Hermione how he felt, she would be living with him, just not sharing with him. Harry loved the idea that Hermione would be living with him and he hoped he could get up the courage to tell her he loved her. Harry thought it was too soon for Hermione to hear that, even though Harry realised he had been in love with her since he was twelve.

Back in England, Minerva had been able to sneak the memories out of the headmaster's office, then she transfigured some items to replace them. Hopefully Snape would never want to look at them, if he did he might believe Albus took the real memories before he died. She was an expert at transfiguration, something Severus was not so she doubted he would find out that the memories in his office were fake. Next she worked it so her fireplace would allow her to leave, but she knew she could only do that occasionally. She did not want to leave the students with the death eaters. Minerva had been able to contact Kingsley via Bill Weasley, they worked on a meeting with just the two of them to decide who they could trust with this vital piece of information. They realised there were a few they could call on to help. Remus, Tonks, Arthur and the two older Weasley boys, and even though Minerva knew how much trouble they had been at school, she knew the Weasley twins would help in any way they could, they also cared for Harry. Kingsley and Minerva thought Bill could be a big help as well since he was a curse breaker.

No one had heard from Harry or Hermione, Molly and Ron were looking everywhere, Ginny was trying to listen in on the death eaters at the school to find out if Harry had been captured. So far no one was having any luck. Molly, Ron and Ginny never told anyone that they were missing or that Ron had left his friends. Ron would leave the house before his father got home, they had a story ready if anyone saw him, eventually he would allow himself to be seen, he just didn't want to yet. Ron was going to say he went to get some food and was captured, by the time he got back Hermione and Harry had moved on. They never stayed in one place more than a day or two before finding another place as they believed it would be too dangerous. He was going to say they would have left him some sort of clue to where they were but he never found them because there were more snatchers around. Hopefully people would believe him when they realised he wasn't with Harry and Hermione.

Back in Australia Hermione was helping Harry write down everything she could remember about Voldemort, or what Harry had told her about him and his death eaters. She had the books she summoned from Dumbledore's office the night he died, they had the information on what they believed was the horcruxes. One thing Harry mentioned was could someone like the Australia aurors watch his memory of watching other memories. Hermione was not sure as she never read much about memories and how they work. Harry decided he would mention it to the head auror and go from there.

They received an owl asking them to come to the ministry that day, at two, so Hermione and Harry made sure they had everything, Hermione keeping it in her beaded bag. They held hands then apparated to the ministry, arriving in the apparition point of the atrium.

Two aurors were waiting for them, they stood on either side of Hermione and Harry then walked off in silence. Harry glanced at Hermione who raised her eyebrows but decided to just go with it since the head auror said they only wanted information.

'Ah Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, welcome back.'

'Thank you Sir,' Harry said shaking the aurors hand, 'I have to say, you're two aurors are very intimidating. I've met a few in my time and none made me feel like yours did, but then they were friends so I never got to see them act like aurors.'

'They are meant to intimidate which means they are doing their job. Now we'll get to introductions before we get to the questions.'

Harry and Hermione were introduced to the Minister, heads of other departments and two unspeakable before they took their seat at the large conference table.

'Head auror Jones explained what you told him which makes all of us very concerned.' the Minister said.

'We understand Sir, knowing that mad-man can't die is worrying.'

'You said six, or you believe there is six. Could you tell us what they are?' the Minister asked.

'Okay,' Harry nodded to Hermione, 'Well, the locket,' Hermione placed the locket on the table, 'It had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts but Voldy stole it after killing a woman who owned it. The diary belonged to Voldy when he was a teenager, he spelled it with his memories but it was still a horcrux, I destroyed that when I was twelve,' Hermione placed the old book on the table, 'The ring which belonged to his wizard grandfather and uncle, Albus Dumbledore destroyed that,' Hermione placed the ring onto the table, 'A goblet that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, another founder of Hogwarts, the woman who owned the locket owned the cup, but we have no idea where it is. Nagini, he's familiar which is a very large snake, a python, which he keeps with him but he does send her out to do his bidding. We believe the last is either an item that belongs to Rowena Ravenclaw, another founder, or Godric Gryffindor, another founder. As far as anyone knows the only items in existence that belongs to Gryffindor that's his sword which usually hangs in the headmaster's office, but recently went missing, and the sorting hat which also stays in the headmasters office until the sorting ceremony.'

The group around the table realised that the search for Voldemort's horcruxes may not be easy and takes years to find. If the knowledge of these items gets out, he may move them or even make more. They wanted to make sure their country and people were safe, so helping Britain as much as they could would benefit both countries, and maybe others.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

'I have a suspicion about another one but I have been unable to confirm it,' Hermione whispered then turned to Harry, 'I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure, you would end up worried.'

'I am worried anyway Hermione, why would this other one be any different?'

'Dumbledore told you he made a living being one, Nagini, I think he was trying to tell you something.'

'Hermione, just tell me, what was that old coot keeping from me this time?'

'You speak parseltongue, you feel Voldy's emotions, you've had visions, you see through his eyes. The killing curse doesn't leave a mark, yet you got the scar that night.'

'Holy fuck,' Harry fell against the back of the chair, 'Me, he made me one?'

'I'm not sure, but it seems to point that way. No one could explain why you feel what he feels, how you saw Mr Weasley get attacked that night. You saw his fake vision which lured you to the ministry to rescue Sirius.'

Harry put his hand up on his scar, 'When he's near me it hurts, he touched my scar that night, in the graveyard, I thought my head was splitting in two. It hurts when his really angry. That's why Dumbledore didn't train me, he knew I had to die.'

'Mr Potter does not need to die.'

Harry and Hermione looked towards one of the hooded men, 'But if Harry's a horcrux then how would Voldy die if a piece of his soul is still here?'

'There is a ritual that combined with a crystal can pull the other soul out, the crystal will draw the soul into it. It was used hundreds of years ago when a reincarnated soul did not join fully with the new soul, it caused two distinct personalities and almost caused both souls to die. This ritual will force the unwanted soul out, now as it's only a portion of his soul then it would not take as long or be as painful.'

'I don't care about the pain, I just don't want to see through his eyes anymore.'

'Is there a chance we could stop Mr Potter feeling pain but keep the connection, at least for now?' the Minister asked.

'We would need to examine Mr Potter to determine that sir.'

'Why would you want to leave the soul in Harry?' Hermione asked.

'You said he can see through his eyes, this could be used to get information.'

'I admit I've used it for that reason, but I've had trouble controlling this. You see, Dumbledore had Snape, a bastard, sorry, he was supposed to teach me how to occlude my mind, it was disastrous.'

'Professor Snape and Harry never liked each other, but he was cruel to Harry.'

'I found out that he loved my mother, she married my father who I happen to look like. But I also found out that my father and his friend's sort of bullied Snape when they were kids, he hexed them if he got the chance. He can't take out his animosity out on my father so he takes it out on me. If I could learn occlumency then it might help get you information. It's like last night, I found out he's been leaving the country a lot, but I'm not sure why or where he's going. I only get flashes sometimes, other times I see what he's looking at.'

'Then I will teach you, if this Snape and you did not like each other then it would never work. You need complete trust as one will be entering your mind, entering your thoughts and dreams. I am an unspeakable, we keep secrets, which I will apart from anything to do with…you-know-who.'

'Thanks, Snape used what he saw to taunt me, especially about my father. I don't have any real memories of my parents, so I sort of have these feelings, like dreams in a way, of how they used to hold me.'

'He always told Harry his father was arrogant and rules weren't meant for him, just like Harry,' Hermione grabbed Harry's hand again.

'I do not understand how a teacher is allowed to treat a student like that, surely he should have been sacked.'

'We were told he was Dumbledore's spy, he's a death eater that changed sides, it was to do with my mother. Now we know he never really changed sides, he was spying on Dumbledore, but also the order and me for Voldy. He used to give information to Dumbledore about Voldy and the others, but nothing really important. He acted the part while Dumbledore was alive. After he killed Dumbledore he went back to being a death eater again, he's in charge of Hogwarts.'

'So Albus Dumbledore used his position to get a death eater inside a school where he tormented students. That is disgraceful.'

'We agree Minister, plus he never actually taught us potions, just put everything up on the board and said go. There were people like Harry and I who were raised in the muggle world so we had no idea what we were doing at first, yet he never helped or explained.'

'If you don't mind me asking Mr Potter, why were you, the-boy-who-lived raised with muggles?'

'Well, I know what I was told but I have my own beliefs as to why. So we'll start with why Dumbledore left me with my muggle aunt who hated magic and hated her sister, she hated me as well. He used the excuse of blood wards, staying with my mother's blood kept me safe from Voldy finding me. The thing is I would have to walk to school which wasn't close, the wards only cover the house and yard. I would be made to shop for them and they were quite a distance from the house. When they went out for the day or on holidays I was left with a lady in the next street. I used to go down to the park just to get away from them.'

'Blood wards would only protect the house and its occupants, it would not even protect the neighbour's house. So tell us what you believe?'

'He wanted me raised the way I was so he could be seen as my hero, he rescued me from the abusive muggles, which would make me loyal to him. I would spend most of the year at Hogwarts, return to them for a few weeks then he would allow me to stay with my friend Ron, whose family were in the Order of the Phoenix. If we didn't stay there we stayed at headquarters. I was left ignorant of the magical world, I didn't know a thing about my parents, Hogwarts, magic, nothing. I was grateful at first, Dumbledore did give me a life away from the mistreatment by the muggles. Then dangerous things kept happening and I seemed to be the one caught in the middle of it. A troll was let in on Halloween when we were eleven. I wasn't in the best of moods since I just found out that Halloween was when my parents were murdered. Ron and I found out that Hermione was crying in the girl's bathroom and didn't know about the troll. We went to rescue her, which we did, the teachers were in another part of the castle. It was let in by the teacher who was possessed by Voldy, he was after the Philosophers Stone which was hidden in the castle and we saved it as well.'

'Well, Harry saved it, we just helped him get to the final room.'

'There were different enchantments to keep it safe, but Hermione, Ron and I got through them no problem, it was me at the end but it took the three of us to get through. It was a few weeks later that I realised those enchantments were too easy, three eleven year olds got past powerful witches and wizards enchantments. Dumbledore set that up as a test and taught us just enough so we'd make it through. But now I know I'm a vessel for a bit of his soul, if I died then it would be destroyed, which I believe was his plan.'

'What were the enchantments?'

'Devil's snare, Hermione conjured fire, she'd done it earlier in the year. Then a giant wizard chess set, Ron is a master chess player. There were brooms and keys, I was the youngest seeker in a century, I got picked my first year, I never miss the snitch. We came to an unconscious troll, Ron and I already fought one to save Hermione. Then seven bottles, some wine, some poison, there were two extra bottles, one that would get one person through the flames in front and one would get one person through the flames behind us. Hermione knew the riddle with the bottles was logic, not magic, so she worked it out and went back, I went on. The last enchantment was done by Dumbledore, the Mirror of Erised which I knew how it worked. Dumbledore had explained it weeks before, he found me sitting in front of it. I was able to get the stone before Voldy.'

'I would like to see your memories of that, because I believe you're right, they were made for you, it was either a test or he expected you to die so the horcrux could be destroyed.'

'Speaking of memories, can you watch my memory of when I was watching other memories?'

'Oh yes, we just need to use a spell to clear them up a bit.'

'Then you can see the memories Dumbledore collected of Voldy, how he came to the conclusion on what items he used and you may be able to work out where they are hidden. He showed me last year, before he died, we spent many nights in his office watching memories of Voldy from the time he was at the orphanage until he changed his name to lord daddy death eater. But I also went with Dumbledore to get one of the horcruxes, it turned out to be a fake but we found the real one. That memory could be useful as it would have information on the types of enchantments he uses.'

The group around the table realised that seeing these memories just might be what could help them find the horcruxes, in case the English witches and wizards can't. They were in a midst of a war, anyone fighting dark wizards would be killed, others will be watched. The Australians realised that it may be up to them and other countries to find Voldemort's souls, destroy them before he decides to take over every country, or wipes out the population of magical people in Britain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

When tea, coffee and lunch arrived, Harry pulled Hermione away from the group so they could talk in private.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I wasn't going to let you die even if you were one. You said it, I have to die, well, I would stop you if I had to even if it meant he lived forever, I would save you. But I really wasn't sure Harry, it was just a suspicion.'

'You would really let him live forever to save me?'

'Yes, I would, in a heartbeat, you mean the world to me Harry.'

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, 'You mean the world to me as well…Mione, more than you know,' he whispered.

Hermione's heart fluttered, she hoped he meant he did love her. She moved back just a little so she could look into his eyes.

'Harry, I need to tell you something.'

Harry wasn't sure if he should hope or not, but hearing what Hermione said made him believe he had a chance. Now though, it was the look in her eyes that told him what he wanted to know. So not for the first time in his life he was going to be rash, he moved closer then brushed his lips softly against Hermione's. Her lips parted slightly so he did it again but this time deepened the kiss.

Hermione and Harry pulled apart when they heard a cough, both blushed before facing the people in the room, the people they forgot about when they started snogging.

'Let's start with removing your memories, we would like to see all your memories of when you interacted with Albus Dumbledore, Snape, you-know-who, and any death eaters.'

'After our fourth year I began to lose my respect for Dumbledore, but I knew Harry was still in danger so I would watch Dumbledore, especially when he watched Harry.'

'Then we will watch yours as well. If Mr Potter was distracted then you may have witnessed something he didn't.'

Harry saw the pensieve sitting on the table, he walked over, took his wand from his sleeve.

'Oh, my wand and Voldy's wand are brothers, they share cores. Fawkes the phoenix who belonged to Dumbledore, he gave only two feathers and they went into ours. When we fought in the graveyard when I was fourteen, they connected and I still have no idea how I did it but I forced his wand to recall the last spells it did, in reverse order. The people he killed came out of his wand, sort of like ghosts. Five people came out before I allowed the connection to break.'

'Who came out?' Hermione asked in a whisper.

'Um, Cedric first as it was the last kill, this muggle man, the caretaker for the old Riddle house. A woman who worked at the ministry, she gave him the information about the triwizard tournament,' Harry looked down at his wand, 'My mother and my father, they are the reason I was able to escape.'

'That's why you broke down that night, in the hospital, you saw your parents?' Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry, 'They spoke to you?'

Harry nodded, 'Said they were proud of me then told me they would surround Voldy so I could get back to the port key, Cedric asked me to take his body back,' Harry shook his head then took a couple of deep breaths, 'Let's get these memories.'

Harry closed his eyes, he first thought of the night he went with Dumbledore to get the locket. He would explain a bit about each memory as he placed it on the pensieve. The next were his memories of watching the memories Dumbledore collected. He decided to add the memory of the graveyard then he started on times at Hogwarts, with Dumbledore and with Snape. He also included a few memories of when Snape was supposed to teach him occlumency. He added his memories of the room with Quirrell and the mirror, he added his memory of the Chamber of Secrets. The auror was taking each memory out and placing it in a vial before Harry added another one, an unspeakable would write down what each memory contained. By the time he was done there were more than thirty vials of Harry's memories sitting on the table.

Hermione went next, she added all the memories of when she would watch Dumbledore or saw him watching Harry. She added the memory of when the champions were selected, of their times at Grimmauld place. She also added her memories of Snape and how he treated Harry.

'That's a lot of memories,' Harry stared down at the table.

'Yes it is, let's hope they can help, which I'm sure they will. I know this has not be easy on you so why don't you head home for today, come back tomorrow so we can work on making sure your mind is protected also so you won't suffer pain anymore.'

'I think that's a good idea Harry, how about we go home and relax for a while? I'll cook dinner tonight.'

Harry nodded, 'We'll see you tomorrow, the same time.'

The group inside the room watched the-boy-who-lived and his girlfriend leave, all of them heard a little more about their lives. Now they would watch their memories and they all knew they were going to get some very important information, more than they believed.

Even though Harry and Hermione were together, they hadn't move on to more than just a few simple kisses and neither of them said anything about how they felt. Now they were both feeling a little awkward since the kiss they shared was a lot more passionate.

Harry showered while Hermione cooked dinner, they were mainly quick frozen type meals. They didn't want to buy too much at once until they knew if they could settle in. Now they had spoken with the Australia ministry they were confidence they had a new home.

'So…um, our feelings are more than we let on,' Harry said nervously.

'Yes, and I believe we would have been together years ago but they noticed. At first I thought it was just because of Cho and Viktor, now I believe they saw something with us.'

'Um…I…um, I love you,' Harry blushed brightly.

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath, those were the words she had been hoping to hear from Harry. She took Harry's hand in hers as she stared into his eyes.

'I love you too,' she whispered. Seconds later they had their arms wrapped around the other, kissing passionately.

'Even though I would love to keep kissing you, we'll talk about us and our future after we eat.'

'I like that, us and the future,' Harry smiled then sat across from Hermione, 'So do you think should keep the connection if they can stop the pain?'

'It is your choice but logically, it could help, you may see something that we or the Australian's need to know.'

'Yeah, I might, like how he's leaving the country. It could be to find more supporters or it could be to find out how hard it will be to take over another country,' Harry forked some food into his mouth, 'Um, when we were in the tent we had trouble finding food, we had no things to make what food we found taste better. It's not like we could have carried around sacks of flour, jars of spices and we couldn't take the time to find fresh herbs.'

'No, it would have been impractical,' Hermione had no idea why Harry mentioned the food, especially now.

'Well, the Dursley's made me cook, at first, when I was really young it was just breakfast. Then petunia started to make me learn all types of cooking. I happen to be a very good cook, if I have the stuff I need.'

'Oh, I was wondering why you brought it up. Then you can teach me and we can share the cooking. But when you say young, how young were you?'

'Five when they first started to make me cook the bacon and tomato, I was punished a lot those first few weeks because I kept burning everything. I was nine when she started to make me cook dinners and deserts, I can pretty much follow any recipe.'

'Then one day if this war is ever over I am going to curse them so that anything they eat will taste like dirk or something else disgusting.'

Harry chuckled, 'You're wonderful Hermione, and you thought of a great way that's not painful or violent, which means you would not get into trouble.'

'You've thought of hurting them?'

Harry shrugged, 'Sometimes, especially when they locked me and Hedwig up that time.'

'One day you will tell me everything, for now we have other problems. Let's concentrate on helping the Australian ministry.'

'You're right, we have to concentrate on the here and now, not the past. I'll keep a notebook next to me of a night, my visions usually appear of a night, unless he's really angry.'

'Good idea, but it might be wise to keep a notebook shrunk on you at all times, with a pen as well. If you get any feelings or visions you can keep a record of it. Now let's finish eating and start thinking about what we might do now we're allowed to stay and the Australian ministry seemed to progress, not stagnate.'

'Yeah, that's a good idea. I wanted to ask though, here, Australia, it's a long way from England. Do you really think he might try to take over countries this far if he wins at home?'

'Yes, I do, he wants to rule the world. But ''m more worried about us, magical people.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, it's like what Sirius told you, how so many old families were killed during the first war. The McKinnon's, the Prewett's, the Bones', the Potters,' Hermione gave Harry's hand a squeeze, 'You're young enough that there will be more Potters. Susan survived so she could have a family but it won't be known as Bones as she will take her husband's name. So her family will continue but not the name. That nasty aunt of Ron's is the last Prewett and Sirius was the last Black, well, Malfoy and Lestrange are alive but they aren't known as Blacks anymore. If people fight him they could die which means old family names could die. But we also know he wants to get rid of all muggleborns. There is no guarantee that muggles like my parents could produce another magical child. Look at your mother and her sister, one is a witch, one isn't. Harry, the magical population in England is only about twenty thousand at most, there are billions of muggles but not that many witches and wizards. If this doesn't stop soon so many more families will die out until there aren't any of us left.'

Harry stared at Hermione in shock, she was right, he never thought of that before but now it all seemed to make sense. If this war wasn't stopped quickly then they could lose half their population, if not more, a lot more. So even though losing anyone is a tragedy, a lot of old family names will die out as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry had a restless night and for the first time it wasn't caused by visions of what Voldemort was doing. He kept seeing Sirius fall through the veil, he would hear Sirius telling him about the families he knew before he was sent Azkaban, ones that weren't around anymore. So many were killed during the first war and it was happening again right now. Whole families were killed, some like Harry and Susan Bones had one member of the family left.

Hermione was drinking a cup of tea when Harry walked out, 'Did you sleep at all Harry?'

'A bit, I kept waking,' Harry smiled as Hermione poured him a cup of tea, she even added the milk and sugar, just as he liked it, 'Thanks.'

'Will you tell me why?'

'What we were talking about last night,' Harry sipped his tea, 'He wants all of us or most of us gone. If we were dead then he would rule the world, the muggle world yeah but he would still rule using his magic and he would have no one who could stop him. He may keep a few of his most faithful, like Snape and Bellatrix, he'd probably keep a handful of them to help him keep everyone in line. He would have no resistance at all and I think that's his plan, not just to kill off muggleborns, anyone that resists him but all magicals as well.'

'I thought the same thing which means all countries will have to help in the end or they could be slaughtered. Do you think the Australian ministry would work that out?'

'I think they will, but we'll mention our theory. It's taken us this long to work it out and they are only just now getting all the information that Dumbledore has had for years. He really is a bastard Hermione, he must have known, how could he expect me to do this, not just the horcruxes but to save the entire world. Everyone is just lucky I didn't turn dark like Voldy. We both had shitty childhoods and were sent back to them every summer. The place he lived in looked terrible and they seemed really strict, but I read up a bit on orphanages when I found out about him. The kids back then weren't treated that great, a lot like I was. He hates muggles, thinks of them as animals, slaves, not much else. I admit I hate that lot and a few others but I know not all are that bad, like your parents. I only met them once but they were nice and didn't think all of us were freaks.'

'I admit my parents were a little scared at first, but I explained then McGonagall spoke at lengths with them. You are right about Dumbledore though, he must have known what we suspect.'

'He knew, I'm sure of it. A lot of what he would tell me, or tell anyone were half-truths. He could make his arguments strong by adding some truth, just enough for everyone to listen. But he kept a lot to himself, his plans, Voldy's plans and how we're all in more danger than we thought. I don't get that Hermione, why would he risk our world, why would he not tell people like McGonagall?'

'I don't know, but hearing some of the things you've found out or seen, he's someone that I just can't figure out. I'm like you, confused as to why he would allow Voldy to get so powerful where we face annihilation. Anyway, we need breakfast before we head to the ministry.'

'Then let's get cooking,' Harry kissed Hermione's cheek before they started to gather up their ingredients. They hadn't kissed again mainly because they have been busy trying to get all the information they needed. They were starting to feel more comfortable with each other. It was just the wrong time to really allow themselves to give into their feelings, there were more important things that they needed to think about, the safety of the entire magical world.

Hphghphghphghphg

It was a couple of months later that kingsley shacklebolt and minerva mcgonagall was able to call a meeting of the order of the phoenix. They had made sure all members had port keys that would bring them straight into the house. They planned to redo the fidelius charm on number 12 grimmauld place, but they needed everyone to have their new permission notes before that could happen or no one would be able to enter. They had been talking a lot since receiving the information from Harry, they have also been doing a lot of research, they knew how important that information was and how dangerous. Now it was time to include others in on the meetings, to fill them in on exactly what was going on.

Everyone at grimmauld place had sworn a magical oath that they would never betray the order of the phoenix or give out any information that had been discussed by its members. Kingsley had secretly brought in another member who had sworn the oath but she would not be introduced to anyone and would not be seen as one of dumbledore's supporters. He may be dead but voldemort and his followers all knew that the ones against them were all dumbledore's people. So amelia bones worked in secret and in the background, she met up with kingsley once every few days and they would pass on information without anyone finding out.

Minerva and kingsley heard the first sounds of people arriving in the drawing room, they knew all would head directly to the kitchen. They were thankful that Harry said to keep using the old black home as their secret safe house, especially now hogwarts was being controlled by voldemort.

'thank you all for coming and even though we know molly does not like the idea of her younger children being involved, the information we need to explain has to be known by all,' kingsley said.

'three months ago we received a letter from Harry potter, a very disturbing letter. Kingsley and I have been working on a few things before we brought you all in to explain,' minerva said.

'is Harry alright, do you know where he is?' molly asked anxiously.

'no, but we do know he's fine, he has left though, we're not sure where to or if he will return. More will be explained soon and we will also tell you why he felt the need to leave. We are just fortunate that he trusted us with the information. Now mr. Weasley, we know you were with Harry and Hermione, we received your mother's letter explaining why you are no longer with them.'

'yeah, we had a fight and I needed to go for a walk, I needed to get away. We were so stressed and kept arguing all the time. I planned to take an hour or so then head back. When I apparated away I arrived in the midst of snatchers, it took me three days but I was lucky to escape. I went back to where we were staying but there were snatches around so I had to leave, quickly. I waited until that night but they were still there, by the time they were gone so were Harry and Hermione. I keep going back to the different places we stayed at but I could never find them. We used so many enchantments that kept us safe and hidden, now they were hidden from me. I've been checking every few days trying to find them, but now you said they left.'

'yes, they have, they information that only you three knew is what Harry wrote about. Albus should not have put all that on Harry then on you and Hermione, it was irresponsible and dangerous. All of us here swore an oath, an oath on our magic, like with arthur, as head of the weasley family he swore that oath for his entire family which he was able to do. So albus knew all of you could be trusted, yet he kept silent, apart from telling Harry.'

'what is this information that he told Harry?' remus asked.

'is to do with how you-know-who survived that night in godric's hollow, even if it was in spirit form, and how he was able to return. Yes, the killing curse hit Harry and rebounded onto him, but only his body was destroyed, not his soul,' kingsley said.

'oh fuck,' bill gasped, 'he did, didn't he?'

'I had a feeling you would know bill, being a curse breaker you have seen many dark curses in your short career. We should get everyone up to speed so they know what we're up against,' minerva said who nodded to kingsley.

'you-know-who made himself immortal by splitting his soul and hiding those pieces into enchanted items, which he hid. He made his first when he was a teenager still at hogwarts. Albus had been collection memories of him from the time he first visited tom riddle as a boy in the orphanage right up to when he first changed his name. Minerva was able to sneak all those memories out of albus's office right after she received Harry's letter. They are here, hidden to keep them safe. What we know is that he made six horcruxes, two are destroyed, one by Harry and one by albus. Harry and Hermione have a third and I'm sure by now that has been destroyed but we have yet to receive comfirmation.'

'so until we find these items he can't die?' arthur asked.

'correct, we know what the items are, apart from one, yet we are not sure where they are. Ron, did you three work out anything while you were away?' kingsley asked.

'Hermione kept thinking about his old orphanage, Harry disagreed with that, he said vodly hated it. But Harry kept saying one would be at hogwarts, Hermione never agreed with that. We would keep throwing out suggestions but we could never come up with any information as we couldn't get seen. The locket we got used to be here, regulus black found out what he did and stole the real one, substituted it with a fake. Harry got the whole story out of kreacher, gave him the fake one then we found the real one, with umbridge at the ministry. She had no idea what it was, she just tried to pass it off as a family heirloom, to make it look like she was a pureblood. But the locket belonged to salazar slytherin.'

'yes, we believe he used items that belonged to the four founders. Now Harry explained in his letter that albus didn't believe an item of godric gryffindor was used as the sword is the only known item left and that always hung in albus' office, until recently.'

'Hermione told Harry we needed the sword as it would destroy a horcrux. Harry used a basilisk fang to destroy the diary and dumbledore used the sword to destroy the ring. The sword was used to kill the basilisk so it's embued with it's venom. Now it's missing.'

Everyone around the large table realised just how impossible it was going to be to rid the world of voldemort. They needed to destroy the horcruxes first which could take them years to find them, if they ever found them. Only then could voldemort die.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Everyone at Grimmauld Place were thinking and writing down jobs, places to search to find these items that contained a part of Voldemort soul. They had watch the main memories of what Albus believed the items were so they would know how Voldemort picked his items.

Their second meeting was like the first. As they were talking about what they saw in the memories an owl flew down, dropped a letter in front of Minerva then flew off.

Minerva cast a few spells over it before she opened it, "Dear Professor McGonagall, the locket is destroyed, I had some help from these people, I just can't explain who they are. I can tell you they are trustworthy and are now working on ways to find the others. They want to help as they realised what old snake face will do if he wins completely in Britain. They also realised how difficult it would be for all of you to work on this, also how dangerous. They have been going through my memories of when I had my meetings with Dumbledore. They all believed it was dangerous and irresponsible of Dumbledore to keep this information so secret. Yes, it's dangerous if old snake face found out, but like Hermione and I said, you and others in the Order are trustworthy, you should have been told. How he expected me to work all this out is insane.

"But another reason I wrote apart from telling you the locket is destroyed is we, Hermione and I talked for hours about something, we told these people and they realised things are worse than we all thought. We've been meeting regularly with these people to work out if what we believe is true. Okay, he split his soul which makes him immortal, that will take time to find them all. But we worked out something else about daddy death eater.

"Sirius and Mad-eye explained about the deaths of all the families during the first war. Dumbledore told me about how many were killed during Grindelwald's time. Those two wars wiped out a quarter of magical population in those two countries. War is on again and Voldy kills anyone, sometimes for no reason. We know he wants to rule the world, but we all believe is that he wants to destroy all magical people, not just muggleborns. He will keep a handful of his supporters, then he will rule the muggles if there is no resistance from all of us.

"I know this isn't as bad as people being killed, but Hermione pointed out that so many old families are now gone. But ones that may have surviving members, like Susan bones, her family name of Bones will eventually die out when she marries. When Sirius died, he had no kids, which means the name Black has died out. It's not just the name though, it's our magical heritage that is being killed off, along with power and any type of magical gifts. If I am lucky to survive then the name Potter will continue, Hermione and I spoke about having kids when we're older, I just hope they have her brains. Anyway, off track, the Prewett's are all but gone because there is only Molly Weasley's aunt left in that line so no more. Though there are six Weasley boys and one girl, so the Weasley family will go on, and I hate to say this, unless he wipes all of them out. The meeting we just came from was mainly about how many magicals are left. I explained about the large Weasley family, these people believe they will be targeted by snaky people because they could have many kids, many, many kids. I hope they will be safe but it's better to be warned of the possibility then you can take the necessary precautions.

"He is slowly wiping us out and that is his plan, he wants to be the only magical person left, apart from the few servants he will keep on a tight leash. They would probably be weak with their magical abilities, so people like Snape and Malfoy would eventually be killed off, that's the theory by everyone here. There are so many families like mine, Neville's, Susan that have only one surviving member. If we die then our lines are gone which means no magical children being born, but there's also a chance we could die before having families. People like parents of muggleborns may not produce another magical child, like what happened with my mother and her sister, one witch, one muggle.

"We all feel that once he is done with England, France, all of Europe, he will start to move towards other countries, larger countries, like America and china. If you think of the population of the world, muggles, we are minute compared to them. The ministry has ways of knowing when a magical child is born, either to magicals or muggles, which means he will know. The ones right now that are born to muggles will be easy targets. If Kingsley can get someone to check those records and find those muggles I would say they are already dead or the child is. If you find any alive it might be a good idea to hide them away. If we don't start protecting the younger ones then there will be no more witches and wizards left. I know that some couples want kids now but they are thinking of the danger, but if they could be hidden, maybe have their magic mask so no one could detect their magical cores then it just might help our falling numbers. The children could be given a magical suppressant potion so they don't do any magic until they are old enough to understand the dangers if they were discovered. We need to keep…sorry about this, breeding or we'll die out.

"The people I've been talking to are speaking with other countries. They have been keeping an eye on old snake face, they just didn't have all the information, until now. Don't worry though, they all swore oaths so only those who are trustworthy know the full truth of what we're up against. They are going to work on keeping all magical children hidden by use of the potion and they are going to find all muggleborns then place them in hiding, again the child will have the potion so that snake face won't pick up any magic, they will be thought of as muggles until the danger is past. A lot of these countries were affected by the first war with snake face, so they want to help stop him.

"I have one more bit of news, I was shocked at first, but it finally explained a lot of things, again something Dumbledore kept to himself. But Hermione being the smartest witch around worked it out and the people we're talking to is helping. Okay, going on the memories he made six, well, there's another that old Voldy doesn't know about, me. I became a horcrux that night in Godric's Hollow, he just doesn't realise it, if he did he wouldn't keep trying to kill me but capture me. It's why I speak parseltongue, it's how I saw Arthur Weasley get attacked, why I feel his emotions. I have a very small piece of his soul behind my scar. Now these people could remove it without killing me, but we've decided to keep it, for now. Since I do sometimes see through his eyes, we figured we could use my connection to find out what he's up to. They have helped me with the pain though. I had a few meetings with them over the last three months and in those meeting they were able to help by casting some weird ancient magic which will keep our connection open but I won't feel the pain. Now though the visions I will get will also be clearer but there will be no pain anymore, thank Merlin.

"They are also helping me with occlumency so I can control when and where I look into his mind. When I explained about how Snape tried to teach me they knew straight away that the bastard was actually trying to open my mind so Voldy could slip in anytime, so it was basically his fault Sirius died. But being so open made it easier to pass on information without meaning to, I couldn't close my mind, so anything Dumbledore told me, anything we spoke about, anything I might have overheard at headquarters was all seen by him. Luckily the times he looked into my mind I wasn't thinking about the horcruxes, it seems my luck hasn't ran out, yet. Well, I'm finally being taught by someone that knows what they're doing. After one lesson I was able to get a partial shield around my thoughts and dreams. This man is a powerful legilimense, so after a few weeks I am can finally close off my mind completely. He is about to begin to teach me how to enter his mind so I can see more, even plant my own fake visions. That is our long term goal at the moment, that takes longer to learn but it will benefit all of us in the long run.

"I best sign off, if I find out anything you need to know I'll write straight away. I hope you all stay safe. I will say this before I go though, I doubt any of you will ever see Hermione or me again. We've made ourselves nice and comfortable in our new home, so we've decided to stay. We may return for visits once he's gone, but as of yet we just don't know. I never had a good life there, not with the muggles and not at Hogwarts so I wanted to start fresh. Since Hermione and I are together, finally, she wants to stay with me. So we will keep you undated on anything you need to know, but again you won't be able to contact me. I will try to work on a way for us to communicate, in case you feel I need to know anything and I find out things you need to know. Stay safe and stay alive, Harry."

'Harry's a horcrux, well, that sure explains everything,' Kingsley sighed, 'I wonder who these people are that are helping him.'

'It has to be someone that knows ancient and rare spells. If Harry was here somewhere I would say it was an unspeakable, but he would never trust our ministry,' Arthur said.

'So when he said he's left, he left the country. Yes, that is something he would do then speak with someone like an auror. Harry trusted Kingsley, Tonks and Mad-eye, they are aurors,' Minerva said.

'He mentioned America and china, do you think he's in one of those countries?' Ginny asked trying to keep her anger from showing. Hearing that Harry and Hermione were together had her glaring at Ron, she blamed him for walking out which means he could no longer keep giving them the blasted love potions. It gave Harry and Hermione time to finally realised they had feelings for each other. If they didn't find Harry and Hermione soon they might end up married then Ginny and Ron would be out of luck.

'Maybe, I think he said those two names in the hope we might think he is there. I do believe they are in an English speaking country or a country that has English as a second language. For all we know they could be in France as I do know Hermione can speak French. But we don't need to focus on Harry anymore, he's safe and got others involved. I think we need to think about what Harry said, how he plans to kill us off. I know it's extreme but this is you-know-who, he does want to rule and run the world his way. It does make sense that if he was the only wizard alive, with maybe a few weak supporters than he could easily place the muggles under the imperius curse so they will have no choice but to obey him. The muggles could never fight that curse, so they would be forced to do anything he ordered no matter what,' Kingsley said, but he could see that everyone thought this is true, Voldemort could be slowly killing off the magical population so he will never have anyone powerful enough to appose him. If he did keep anyone that had power, like Snape then he would make sure that Snape would be completely loyal to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'This could be why you-know-who told Snape to make him a very special potion. We got word from someone that wanted out, a seventeen year old that was being forced to take the dark mark. He didn't, he was able to escape and went to Minerva. Minerva was able to get him and his mother out of the country, but he gave us a lot of information before they left, and one was about this potion. If you-know-who used this potion then the muggle world wouldn't stand a chance but neither would most of us,' Kingsley said.

'What potion, one that will kill?' Charlie asked.

'No, liquid imperius, all he would have to do is place it in the water supply, eventually everyone would be under that curse,' Minerva explained, 'From our research it is like facing three people aiming the imperius curse at you at the same time, which means even someone powerful would not be able to fight it off.

Everyone was shocked at that news, if that potion could be made there would be no hope. They realised they would need to find out how far Snape had proceeded with the potion, which meant Minerva and some of the staff would be the ones to spy on Severus Snape.

Tonks had been watching everyone while she listened to Kingsley and Minerva. Kingsley had asked her to use her trained observation skills to gage everyone's reaction. They didn't believe they had a spy or even anyone that wasn't trustworthy. They just needed to know how everyone would react in case some felt like staying in the order or even in the country might not be worth it.

So far all the news they heard showed how everyone reacted, but three people stiffened when Minerva had read out Harry's letter. She gave Kingsley a minute nod to tell him she noticed something, then when everyone slowly drifted off to their homes Kingsley and Tonks went to the old office in Grimmauld place. That room had been warded for everything, including any type of listening device like the twins extendable ears. Even a house elf could not get into the room to listen.

'Do we have a spy or are some going to leave?'

'No, I don't think so, everyone's reactions were the same, nothing stood out apart from shock and worry. It was all genuine as far as I could tell. But what I did notice was when Minerva read out Harry's letter, Molly, Ginny and Ron didn't like it. Something in that letter upset them, they covered up quickly but I saw it. I just don't know what or if it's dangerous to us or even to Harry. They aren't spies, nor are they a danger to us, it's not that, it's something else, I just don't know what.'

'I do know that Ginny likes Harry and Ron liked Hermione, maybe that's all it was. Harry said that he was with Hermione now. To me they make a much better match then the others. Harry would never suit someone like Ginny, he's too quiet and likes his time alone. Plus he doesn't like to show his emotions in public, he also likes to keep anything about himself private. Ron and Hermione, they would kill each other if they ended up together, all they ever did was fight.'

'It could be Kingsley, but something is telling me it's more and I don't know what. I wish I could contact Harry and tell him to stay away, just in case.'

'They wouldn't hurt Harry Tonks, Molly likes to treat him like a child, she fusses over him.'

'I don't think they would physically hurt him. I don't know, it's just a feeling and normally when I get these feelings they're right. Do you think it would be wrong of me to use my training to spy on them?'

'No, not when our lives and Harry's life could be in danger. Minerva and I spoke about this, any suspicion then we use whatever is available to us to make sure we're all safe and protected. No one apart from me and Gawain know you are an animagus. It's just lucky that you never registered before you-know-who took over.'

'I planned to register but it was on and he had control. Okay, I'll make the random odd trip to the Burrow and the aunt's place. I might do it now as they might end up talking about what Harry wrote.'

'Then go,' Kingsley opened the window to allow Tonks to fly off in her eagle form before he closed the window, undid the wards and left Grimmauld place.

In Australia Harry and Hermione finished breakfast and decided to head to one of the beaches for a few hours. They didn't need to be at the ministry until the following day.

They were walking hand in hand along the beach watching the kids swimming and the older people surfing, some were just lying in the sun.

'Hermione, remember that two way mirror Sirius gave me?'

'I remember.'

'Do you know how the charm works and if distance would be a problem?'

'No, but I could research it, you think having one with Professor McGonagall and one with us might help?'

'Yes, we can give information instantly, they could do the same. But since we're using different names here and the ministry made it official then no owl can find us if they address them with our real names. We can't take the chance of telling anyone our new names, it's too dangerous. I hate not knowing if they got my letter, what they thought, if they know anything. I know I said we should allow them to do more since they have more experience, but I'm still connected to him and all this. I just can't let it go.'

'You don't have to explain, you and him have been connected since you were one. You would know more about him than any person alive. We might have explained to them back home about the memories but you faced him five times, spoke with him during those time. You got to see what type of person he really is. No one apart from Dumbledore knows him as much as you do. But I feel the same, I hate not knowing if they got your letter. When we want to leave here we'll head to a book store, find one on those types of charmed so we can work on the mirrors.'

'We could buy a set now, have them with us just in case we can send them one. Maybe we should speak with auror Jones, they could have a set as well.'

'Let's buy one set for now until you ask him, but I doubt he wouldn't mind having a matching one to yours. They know you have visions so the quicker they can be told they can find out more.'

'Okay, we'll ask first. Do you want to go for a swim?'

'Sure, I would like a swim.'

'We just have to make sure our wands stay disillusioned,' Harry and Hermione moved past a large group of people, they spread out their blanket, checked the spell on their wands then undressed until Harry was in shorts and Hermione was in a bikini, 'You're beautiful,' Harry blushed but he couldn't take his eyes off Hermione.

'Thank you, I like hearing that from my boyfriend,' Hermione took Harry's hand, 'Are you comfortable with your t-shirt off?'

'If you're fine with seeing my scars then I don't care what anyone else thinks. They look old so if anyone is curious then they should realise they were done a long time ago and hope they think of some type of accident like a car accident.'

'I'm sure that is the first thing they will think of, I just want you to be comfortable.'

'I am, let's get in the water, it looks great.'

'And it's hot, but I'm glad we cast a sunscreen charm on us before we left the house. We'd be roasted out here in this heat.'

Harry chuckled, 'We'd look like cooked lobsters or something.'

They walked gingerly into the water, but grinned, 'It's beautiful, not cold at all,' Hermione giggled then moved further in.

'It's nice, perfect,' Harry joined his girlfriend then both dove under the water surfacing a few feet in front of where they were.

Hermione and Harry swam for a while, splashed each other, dunked each other and just had a fun time until they decided they were hungry. They bought a picnic lunch with them which had been placed under a cooling charm to keep it from spoiling. They sat under their beach umbrella so they could eat in the shade and enjoy each other's company in such a beautiful place.

'Even though it's been a few months I've been thinking about what you said when we were alone in the tent. Do you really think Ron gave us potions?'

'I'm more convinced than ever. All Ron and I did was fight, yet I felt myself being drawn to him more than you. During our third year I knew I had feelings for you then they just changed suddenly during our fourth year. I wouldn't put it past Ginny to do this to you Harry, she's obsessed with you. I used to get so jealous hearing her talk about you and how you would end up married. I wanted to hex her then yell at her you were mine.'

Harry smiled then lay on his side facing Hermione who was also lying on her side, 'I am yours and your mine. But it does make sense, how I went from thinking of Ginny as Ron's little sister to wanting to snog her. Now I can't imagine kissing her. Tell me what you think is the reason is why they went so far, apart from just having feelings for us that we didn't return?'

'You are a major part, Ginny often referred to you as the-boy-who-lived, then the chosen one. Usually she said your name, Harry, but she would occasionally slip. I have a feeling that Ginny is more obsessed with the image of who you are then who you really are. Ron has always been jealous of the attention you get, that got worse when you had to compete in the triwizard tournament, which you eventually won. I don't know with Ron but maybe he liked the idea that everyone knew who he was because you two were friends, he also hated that. It wouldn't be hard to imagine that he would take advantage of the situation.'

'Yes, he would use it if he had to. He told me when we first met that he couldn't compete with his brothers yet even if he did well or better than them, then it would be no big deal. I think Ron wants to be noticed and yes, he is taking advantage that we're friends, so everyone knows he's name because of me.'

Harry fell back so he was staring up at the umbrella, thinking about his first friend and would Ron really use him like that. Harry wasn't sure about Ron anymore, in fact he didn't think he knew Ron at all, but he also realised that he didn't actually like Ron, not the way he thought he did. Ron was a bit of a bully and he had often bullied Hermione. Anyone that really knew Harry knew he hated bullies, almost as much as he hated Voldemort.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Hermione figured out that making a pair of mirrors to communicate with each other wasn't that hard at all. So after practicing the spell, she placed the mirrors on the table then enchanted them. Harry apparated to one of the designated apparition zones while Hermione stayed in the house.

'Harry Potter.'

Harry grinned, 'Hermione Granger, they work.'

'They do, so let's get one sent to them.'

Harry disapparated, he walked back inside the house, 'So who do we send it to?'

'To Grimmauld place, but I want to charm the package so only Kingsley or McGonagall can open it. If they are discussing everything with trustworthy Order members then Ron and Ginny might be there even if they aren't involved in the meetings. I would rather not talk to them right now, or at all.'

'Ron is our age now and the twins did join the order when they became of age. It's not too hard to imagine that Ron and probably Ginny will be sitting in on meetings. Do you know the charm so it can't be opened by others?'

'Yes, it's simple.'

'Hermione,' Harry sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa, he kept staring at the floor, 'I know I taught the DA, you researched the spells we needed, that was all defence. But I don't really know much else.'

'Then how about I teach you, you taught me so much in the DA, it's my turn now. Again I blame Dumbledore for that, the decline of the school curriculum started when he became headmaster.'

'Something else you researched,' Harry smiled, 'Thanks, so maybe we could do a few hours a day.'

'Sounds good, we can start with charms then move onto transfiguration.'

'Ancient runes as well, I could get work warding homes but I would need ancient runes. It's something that sounds interesting.'

'Even though it is a very difficult subject, I don't believe you will have any trouble. That is another thing I've noticed since we've been here and away from Ron. We can hold an intelligent conversation and you actually surprised me. Then I realised that most of the time the three of us were together Ron would badger you constantly. I also noticed that when you were studying he would talk to you or do something to disturb you. But I also think it's more than him making it difficult for you to concentrate.'

'That he gave me something else to hinder my learning, I had the same thought.'

'Yes, but not Ron, Dumbledore. Think about it Harry, he knows magic that neither of us would think of then add the fact he studied under an alchemist. How hard would it have been to give you some type of potion or cast a spell on you to limit your learning, to sort of block you, in a way. There are potions for this, but there is also charms, like the ones we found, to stop children doing accidental magic which could place them in danger.'

'Okay, if it's a potion then it's wearing off, if it was a spell then I would still have trouble and I'm not. Reading some of the books over the last few weeks seemed so easy than it used to be.'

'Then it was a potion, which means Ron and Ginny were involved with Dumbledore and his plans for you. You spent more time around Ron than anyone else, so it would be easy for him to dose your water or juice.'

'Okay, we know they dosed us, we know Dumbledore manipulated me, but to what end?'

'That is what I can't work out unless it was just the fact he knew you had to die, but then Ron and Ginny doesn't make sense. If those three were involved then why would Ginny want to be with you if you are going to end up dead?'

'Do you think…and I hate thinking this, but maybe they wanted me dead for my money, and to use my name?'

'It's a possibility, it's hard to believe but then I didn't think they would ever use love potions on us. All the other Weasley's seem fine with the way their lives are, Ron and Ginny aren't.'

'Ron often said he hates being poor.'

'Ginny said the same to me, she went on about playing professional quidditch which would make her rich and famous. Okay, if she was married to you, who is the-boy-who-lived and the chosen one then she would be noticed, being Mrs Potter. You have the Potter fortune which you only just found out about, but now have the Black fortune. She would have ended up with all that if you were married and you died, unless you made out a will.'

'No, I did ask Dumbledore after Sirius died, he said he was my legal guardian in the magical world so he would take care of my wishes if anything happened to me.'

'So he would have split the money between Ron and Ginny, maybe even himself. He's not anymore, even if he was alive, once you reached seventeen then as an adult you would not need a guardian. Apart from the soul inside you, what is his reasons though, why would Albus Dumbledore do this, want you dead, want them to have your money?'

'Money can buy influence, we've seen that for ourselves, it could be that.'

'Yes, that is how Lucius Malfoy got away with so much, everyone believed he was bribing Fudge.'

'I saw Malfoy hand Fudge a bag of something and I heard what sounded like coins.'

'When was this?'

'After my trial for underage magic, me and Mr Weasley were leaving when we saw Fudge and Malfoy talking. He had just handed over the bag to Fudge. Mr Weasley kept me moving, he knew what was going on and if they decided to try something we were in a very deserted part of the ministry so he wanted us out of there quickly.'

'Well you did say Lucius Malfoy tried to kill you when you were twelve and if Fudge is somehow connected to the death eaters and not just stupid and ignorant than yes, they could have tried to kill both of you.'

'When we go see everyone tomorrow I want to ask about these potions. They might be gone or going, but I would like to find out for sure.'

'Then we have them check our blood. There is something else about this that is bugging me though.'

'Tell me.'

'Okay, we used to spend all our time with Ron, we would go to the Burrow during holidays. I get why you did, you needed to get away from those muggles, but I always enjoyed my holidays with my parent's. Since I found out I was a witch we did drift apart, we would use the holidays to stay close. So even though they could never be part of my magical life, they did want to remain close, which I get, I'm there only daughter. I used to believe Albus Dumbledore was wise and knew what he was doing, that we should always listen to him. You began to have doubts about him before me but that came down to your grief over Sirius.'

'I think I see where you're going, we followed him, we liked them, and we liked the Weasley's, we were friendly with them. Is there such thing as a friendship potion or a loyalty potion?'

'I have no idea Harry and I know that doesn't sound like me considering I always read further ahead than the year we were in. Dumbledore either evented one himself or he had Snape make that type of potion, if there wasn't one.'

'Do you want to buy some potion books, I need to learn and you could probably teach me?'

'Yes, I'll teach you, I enjoyed potions, even with Snape.'

'I wanted to, when Mr. Ollivander explained about my parents wands and how my mother was good at potions, it's one class I wanted to really excel in. Snape made that impossible and again I blame Dumbledore for that. He should have kept his pet death eater on a tight leash.'

Hermione giggled, 'Pet death eater, where do you dig up these things Harry?'

'No idea, but you giggled, that's the second time today. You're not one of those giggly girls, but I admit it's nice to hear.'

'You make me happy, so even though I'm nothing like Lavender and those other girls, I like a laugh, now a giggle,' Hermione moved, pushing Harry onto his back then lent over him, 'Very soon I want to do more than giggle.'

Harry licked his lips, 'Um…um, what?' he really hoped she was going to say what he was thinking.

Hermione smiled, 'I want to groan, I want you to make me shiver with pleasure.'

'Oh fuck,' Harry blurted out then grabbed Hermione, kissed her hard as his hands moved up and down her back, occasionally brushing against her backside, which did make her shiver.

Tonks contacted Kingsley a couple of days later, they were to meet up at headquarters the following week.

Tonks walked into the kitchen to see Kingsley sitting at the table with an opened package and a mirror.

'What's that?'

'Harry sent it, its enchanted mirror, they have the other one. I did try to call him but he might be in some meeting or it's not on him. I'll try again later.'

'Okay, I heard Sirius mention the one he had that matched the one James Potter had. Anyway, I heard more than I wished. No, they are not on Voldy's side or anything like that but they had plans.'

'Tell me.'

Tonks sat down, 'They had been giving Harry and Hermione love potions, aimed at Harry with Ginny, Ron with Hermione. From what I found out Albus put the plan to Molly that Harry should marry Ginny. They knew he had to die which meant Ginny and the Weasley's would end up with the Potter fortune.'

Kingsley sighed, 'Out of all the Weasley's, only Ron and Ginny seem to want more, like what money can buy. Molly was never happy with Arthur because of his low paying job. The twins are doing really well even with a war on and Ron gets jealous of that. He also hated the fact that Harry gave the twins the money to start their business. I know Molly wasn't informed about that but Ron did know it was thanks to Harry the twins were able to begin their business. Ginny takes me as the type who would use whatever she could to get what she wanted, including taking advantage of Harry. Where any others involved?'

'No, Arthur doesn't even know the truth about the reason why Ron left. They did have a fight, a big one, Ron left and did try to go straight back but he was caught by snatchers. When he did escape he did go straight back to them, there were no other snatchers but he couldn't find Harry or Hermione. He kept looking until he finally went home and told his mother. For a month they kept that from everyone. But they are talking about trying to find Harry and Hermione before they get married. They plan on visiting different countries to find them, then dose them again.'

"Kingsley Shacklebolt."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

'Harry,' Kingsley grinned as he looked into the mirror, 'It's good to see your both safe. How are you?'

'We're good Kingsley, so how did our news go over?'

'Shocking, but we all believe you're right, our numbers are dwindling, more now his back. I did get someone to check on magical babies born to muggle parents, it was already too late. The few inside the ministry have been checking, we send people out to explain then move the families. We're actually sending a lot of them overseas until we can supply them with the potion to block their magic from being detected and to suppress the magic as well, first they needs to be invented.'

'One of them already is, my magic was partially blocked, I had these people check. It was a potion, it's been slowly expelling from me since I left. But it wasn't the only potion I had in me, Hermione as well.'

'Love potions.'

'Who is there with you?' Harry's brow furrowed then smiled, 'Wotcha Tonks.'

'Wotcha Harry, Hermione.'

'Hello Tonks,' Hermione smiled.

'So you know about the love potions?' Harry asked.

'There is something no one knows about Tonks, she's an animagus.'

'I planned to register, then he took over, decided to use it for spying.'

'Good one, so what do you turn into?'

'An eagle.'

'Oh, I'm so jealous, if I can work it I want to be a bird of some kind.'

Hermione, Tonks and Kingsley laughed, 'Of course you would, you love to fly,' Kingsley said.

'Anyway, after we read your letter, I decided to do a bit of spying…on the Burrow. I got suspicious of Molly, Ron and Ginny during the meeting. They did use a love potion on both of you and it seems it was Albus Dumbledore's idea.'

'The love potion wasn't the only one, the one to block my magic and there was one more Hermione and I were given. They are almost out of our system which is what made Hermione suspicious.'

'Tell us,' Kingsley said sounding resigned.

'A loyalty potion, aimed at Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny and Arthur, even though we don't believe Arthur is involved. He just doesn't seem the type.'

'He's not involved, I found that out. But they are working on plans to find you so they can get the potion back into you before you get married. They realise now that you're together they won't have much time,' Tonks said.

'They're too late,' Hermione grinned, 'When the people helping us found the potions, Harry and I talked and decided to marry straight away, even though we've only just started dating. We realised that we began to have feelings for the other years ago, so we would have been together for years if it wasn't for them. So even though we love each other we realised that marrying now would protect both of us, in case they did find us.'

'Then you're protected, when are you going to let them know?' Kingsley asked.

'At your next meeting, I figured now you have the mirror I could interrupt you're meeting,' Harry smirked.

'Then I'll make sure it's on me when the meeting starts. I will tell you so you'll know and can listen in. Okay, we're glad you got this worked out, we have some big news that you and your lot need to know.'

'Is he dead?'

'Sorry, it's not that big. Minerva was contacted by someone your age. He was being forced to take the dark mark, he didn't want to, so she helped him and his family escape, well, his mother and him escaped. He had already worked on money and a fake name. He explained that his godfather, a death eater was ordered to make a very special potion.'

'Snape and Malfoy.'

'Yes, how did you know Snape was Draco's godfather?'

'I overheard them once, using my cloak. So what is this potion?'

'Liquid imperius, it will work like three powerful people putting you under the curse at once so even people like us, aurors, won't be able to fight it off. We've begun training, trying to fight it, but it's not happening anytime soon.'

'Damn, do you think Snape could do it?'

'If he was the one that gave Albus the loyalty potion for you, along with the one to block your magic, yes, he can, we just don't know how long it will take him. Minerva has the ones she trusts at Hogwarts spying on him, she is even using her animagus to spy.'

'He knows she becomes a cat, he would ward against animals, I'm sure of it.'

'Probably, but Minerva is the only animagus with access to the castle.'

'What about the tunnels?'

'All five have been sealed.'

'Kingsley, there's seven tunnels, five are inaccessible so I'm not sure which two out of the seven might still be able to be used. Hang on, talk to Hermione, I need to get something,' he thrust the mirror into Hermione's hand then ran off.

'Where did he go?' Tonks asked.

'To get his map of Hogwarts.'

'What map?' Kingsley and Tonks asked together.

'The Marauder's map,' Harry said as he reappeared, 'Sirius, my dad, Remus and Pettigrew invented it when they were students, but the twins found it and gave it to me when I was thirteen,' Harry activated the map, 'Okay, seven tunnels, I can see the difference, they are faded. But there is one that can be used, it's still open, we just have no idea if Snape knows and has put some type of alert charm on it.'

'Where?'

'Fourth floor, behind the statue of the one eyed witch, you say dissendium which opens a small passage. The other we used was the one leading from the whomping willow to the Shrieking shack. There is a knot on the tree, you touch it by levitating a stick, it stops the branches moving. It's where Remus used to transform when he was a student, it's why Sirius and my dad had the map, to change into their animagus forms and join him on his wolf nights. Snape knew about that Kingsley, he snuck in there when we had Pettigrew, when I found out Sirius was innocent. That's why it's now sealed but he mustn't have ever found out about the one on the fourth floor.'

'Where does the one behind the statue open up?'

'The cellar in Honeydukes, Fred, George, Ron and us know about it, but I don't know if any of the other Weasley's know. I would say the twins told Lee Jordon but I doubt they told others.'

'I might get Minerva to work on a plan to go in then have a good story if he has charmed it. If we can get inside then Tonks or even one of our other animagi could spy on Snape, find out how the potion is going. We could find out if the death eaters have any weaknesses we can use against them.'

'What about using it to sneak the students out?' Hermione asked.

'They would know if that many began to disappear. We'll work on it though, now we have a way to get them out of there, we can't leave them. So many are being hurt, ones that didn't get away. We did find out that Neville Longbottom rallied the old DA, they have been rescuing the younger students who had been taken down to the dungeons…for punishment. I wish we could talk to him though. Minerva can't or they would get suspicious, the most she can do is sneak him some potions during his classes.'

'Could she sneak him a mirror?'

'Ah, you have a quick mind Harry, yes, I can charm a couple, now I just have to work on who should have the second one. It would need to be someone inside Hogwarts so they can help if it's needed.'

'Apart from McGonagall, are they suspicious of any of the teachers?'

'No, they all know Minerva was loyal to Albus, the others were just staff.'

'Then I think it should be Flitwick, he's a great teacher, he never discriminated against anyone and he's powerful.'

'Yes, Filius might be the one, he is loyal to Minerva and was to Albus even though he disagreed with Albus a lot. Yes, I will work on getting that to him, we will have to sneak it to him though. I have an idea, but you would need to be willing?'

'You want the map?'

'Yes, unless we can make another.'

'I asked Sirius and Remus, they all did they bit, but Sirius said he had no idea what my dad did. You could ask Remus, but you can have this one, it's not like I need it. You can see where every person is and every room, apart from the room of requirement. It shows up the real names if someone is using polyjuice, if they are an animagus, it even shows up the ghosts.'

'The kids are hiding in the room of requirement, some went missing but when we checked with their families they aren't there.'

'The trouble with the room is that it will supply everything, except food.'

'Maybe they got one of the house elves. Hey, wasn't Crouch's house elf at Hogwarts?' Tonks asked.

'Yeah, Dumbledore gave Winky a job, but Dobby is there and he's loyal to me since I helped free him. Now Ron and Ginny know about Dobby, I doubt any of the others do.'

'The only time he popped into Gryffindor tower was when you were alone so Neville or the others wouldn't know to call him,' Hermione said.

'I will get Minerva to speak with Dobby and Winky, she can send them to Neville and to the people in the room of requirement.'

'Not Winky, she spends all her time getting drunk. Dobby helps her but she never got over being freed by Crouch.'

'Then I'll make sure it's just Dobby. Is there anything you can tell us so he will know we're friends with you?'

'Give him socks, I usually give him socks. The black one that he wears is the one I used to help free him, my old school sock. He has a lot now, from me, Ron, even some from Hermione. Oh he likes hats as well, Hermione kept knitting them in the hope to free house elves, Dobby did all the work in the tower when the house elves refused.'

'Hermione,' Kingsley shook his head, 'Only the headmaster can free a Hogwarts house elf. As noble as you are and what you tried to do, it would not have worked.'

'I found out a year later, I was so disappointed. I even spoke with Dumbledore, I asked if he would free them but keep them on like Dobby and Winky.'

'It would cost too much even though they would only take minimum wages, which means the money would have to be taken away from something else at Hogwarts. Anyway, so you don't mind us having the map?'

'No, it will help, I will send it off straight away with the instructions on how to activate it and deactivate it. Now one more thing, Snape saw me with it but it wasn't open at the time. He tried to find out what it was and the parchment insulted him using the names Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail. So make sure he doesn't see it even if it's not open or he will know it was a map, he found out before Pettigrew escaped that night.'

'Will do, we best break this connection. I will call a meeting for five nights from now that should give us and you plenty of time.'

'We'll be ready.'

'Oh congratulations Mr and Mrs Potter,' Kingsley smiled, Tonks laughed when both Harry and Hermione blushed which told them this marriage might have been quick but they were taking advantage of it, like most teenagers would.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

The following day Harry and Hermione headed to the ministry and straight to the auror office to speak with Steven jones.

'We need to see auror jones, it's important,' Harry said urgently.

'He said if you two arrived that you should be shown straight in,' the secretary opened the door to her bosses office, Hermione and Harry hurried inside.

'Oh, I don't like the look you both have. What's happened now?'

'He's ordered Snape to make a new potion, liquid imperius which will be like three powerful people putting you under the curse. He plans to put it in the water supply.'

'Bloody hell, so do you're people know if he's made it yet?'

'No, but Kingsley said the staff of Hogwarts was going to spy on him. I was able to help, I have a map of Hogwarts, it shows everyone in the castle. I sent it off to Kingsley this morning.'

'Good, I will let everyone know, but we'll have to alert all other countries that this could happen anytime. It might be time to stock up on bottled water.'

'Couldn't he plant some of his people in those factories?' Hermione asked.

'We'll put wards around it, they are muggle factories so they won't know. We can't take the chance that all of us end up under that curse. If what we spoke about is true then he'd have all of us kill each other the moment he told us too. He couldn't order us to kill ourselves, even under the imperius our survival instincts take over so he would need to order us to kill others. We have time right now, our spies have told us he's not even thinking about us yet, he is working on Europe first. So we'll let them know straight away while we'll work on storing as much water as we can.'

'I know you can use agumenti but for only a small amount. Why not have all students, all parents, everyone do that a bit at a time then bottle it?' Harry suggested.

'Good idea, I'll get onto that as well. He really is an evil bastard.'

'He is, but I also need to tell you about my latest vision. At first I thought he was checking out other countries to see how difficult their ministry would be, but that wasn't it, he has his death eaters doing that for him. He's looking for a wand, a special wand. I'm not sure if you've heard about it as it was mainly centred on Europe, the elder wand also known as the unbeatable wand or the wand of destiny.'

'I've heard rumours, none of us ever took them seriously.'

'Well, it's real. As you know he can't go up against my wand so he wants another, but not just any wand. I forgot to mention what happened when I was escorted from my muggle relatives place. The moment we got into the air we were surrounded, death eaters. The thing is there were seven Harry Potter's that night, we knew he had orders out that I wasn't to be killed, but captured, everyone else was kill on sight. He wants to kill me himself.'

'Clever, so some people polyjuiced into you?'

'Yes, Hermione, Ron, Ron's brothers, Fred, George and Bill, Bill's wife Fleur and a bloke called Mundungus Fletcher. George lost his ear that night, to Snape. Anyway, I saw someone, I knew he was under the imperius curse so I didn't want to stun him or he would have fallen to his death. I disarmed him which gave me away, they know I use that spell first, usually. Well, snaky turned up, he wasn't using his wand and I was half unconscious at the time, but my wand seemed to move on it's own, shot gold flames at him which broke his borrowed wand. I still have no idea how it happened or why, but we all got away.'

'So this elder wand is the reason, he wants something that you or your wand can't beat. Do you know if he found it?'

'He knows where it is and he can get it anytime. Gellert Grindelwald stole it from an old wand maker named Gregorovitch, he didn't win the wand so it worked like any other. Albus Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald and won the allegiance with the wand, it was buried with him. Voldy paid Grindelwald a visit before killing him.'

'So he might have the wand right now?'

'Yes, but it won't work for him,' Harry grinned, 'The night Albus Dumbledore died I was with him, we just returned from finding a horcrux, the fake locket I mentioned. Dumbledore was weak from the potion Voldy put around the locket, so I apparated him back to Hogsmeade then we borrowed Rosmerta's brooms, she owns the Three Broomsticks pub. We flew back to Hogwarts and landed on the astronomy tower. Right as we arrived I was told to get Snape but before I could we heard footsteps. Draco Malfoy came in and as he disarmed a very weak Dumbledore as he was putting me under a full body bind and I was already under my invisibility cloak so no one knew I was there.'

'So this Draco Malfoy has allegiance with the wand, does anyone else know that?'

'No, but he doesn't have it anymore. The moment Dumbledore died I was released, I went after them. Snape kept throwing off my curses like it was nothing but I did disarm Malfoy, Snape picked up his wand and they fled, but it didn't matter that it wasn't the elder wand, it was Malfoy's wand, but the allegiance still changed to me.'

'Ah, I see, so even though you haven't got the wand it belongs to you. Then I believe we should keep this information between just the three of us. Even though everyone here is trustworthy, when faced with the chance of owning an unbeatable wand it would tempt anyone.'

'I can't afford to lose my phoenix feather wand as it's a brother to his, just in case he realises the wand won't work properly for him. Now I spoke with Kingsley using charmed mirrors, they checked on the muggleborn babies, it was too late. He has some inside that is giving him the names so the order of the phoenix are now getting to them all before the death eaters. The muggleborns and muggles are being sent to other countries.'

'We've been keeping an eye out, there are a dozen families that arrived here in the last month.'

'I mentioned the potions I had, so they know someone, probably Snape, invented them. They are working on it now in the hope they can hide the muggleborns who might be born anytime. If the ones helping Kingsley get distracted or caught then we'd have no way to know if some are born.'

'We've got our potion masters working on it, your blood still had enough potion in it. They believe working with that will help.'

'Okay, that's good to hear, so you have to fill your people in on the imperius water, we'll go stock up as well.'

'Just start slow so the muggles don't get suspicious, they might panic thinking there's some big catastrophe going to happen. Do you have somewhere to store it?'

'I dug out a huge area and converted it into a cellar. It's not under the house, it's under the trees which will keep the temperature down. We did that originally as a shelter to hide in if it was needed.'

'Okay, then do a few trips every day to different towns. Now I have to get people working on storing enough in case this goes on for years. We will have to find some type of agent that will counter act that potion. That will be difficult when we have no idea what is in the potion.'

'Hopefully the spies at Hogwarts can find out, or even see what Snape is working with. It might give you an idea where to start.'

'Yes, good idea, well, like always, I can't thank you enough for the information.'

'You've given us a chance to be normal, so we want to help you protect your country. But Hermione and I are both glad we picked Australia, we've found a great place to make our home,' Harry and Hermione shook the aurors hand before leaving, heading for a few muggle towns to get bottled water. But they hoped they never had to use it, unless they wanted to.

Over the next couple of days, Hermione began teaching Harry ancient runes and wasn't surprised at how easy he picked it up. It would take him a while to get where she was since she had four years of studying that subject and it was her favourite subject out of everything Hogwarts offered. But she knew Harry would get there, he was finally able to show his intelligence.

Harry and Hermione finished dinner and they were now waiting for Kingsley to contact them.

'So what do you think they will do now they know that using a love potion would be useless?'

'No idea Harry, as I am now your wife they have no legal leg to stand on. There would be no use killing me or you, it wouldn't get them the money. If they think you might have made out a will then I believe they will start to act like friends again in the hope you leave them something when you die, which you aren't going to. They may even ask if they can join us.'

'That will never happened, but we can't tell them we know what they did, we have no proof it was them. Do you know who might try to get us to allow them here with us?'

'No, so tell me.'

'Molly Weasley, she will play on her fear for her children, she will ask if they can join us to keep them safe.'

'She can usually talk anyone into anything, we have to stay strong.'

'We will, we know the truth Hermione and we're newlyweds. We've had enough danger now we just want to live but also enjoy each other, as husband and wife.'

'Harry, you can't say that?'

'Think about it Hermione, we shock them, but I have another idea as well. If we say we're newly married which means we're on our honeymoon and shagging all over the house then we want to be alone,' Harry smirked, Hermione blushed but she nodded, she knew it was a good idea. So even though it might embarrass them and others at the meeting, it would help keep their privacy, without having to come right out and say no if Molly or others want to get Ron and Ginny with Harry and Hermione.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

'Harry.'

'We're here Kingsley.'

'I just thought of something, you can't mention that they gave you the potion, only that someone did.'

'We're not going to, since we have no proof who did it, so it wouldn't help anyway.'

'Good, okay, so what will be the reason you're calling?'

'I'll say something about the map.'

'Good, give it about five minutes after everyone arrives. I'll leave the connection open but it will be a bit muffled being in my pocket.'

'Okay, just don't stick it in your back pocket, I don't fancy looking at your arse mate.'

'Harry,' Hermione squeaked, Kingsley laughed.

'It will be in my front pocket, up high as well, I don't want you looking at my groin either.'

Harry laughed, Hermione's eyes went wide before Kingsley disappeared, laughing as he did.

'I have never seen Kingsley act like that.'

'Neither have I, something got him in a good mood, maybe he's been shagging, it always puts you in a good mood,' Harry flinched as Hermione slapped his arm making him laugh.

They heard voices so they went quiet and listened as the Order of the Phoenix filed in. They could tell who some voices were, some they couldn't. They heard Minerva explain how no one has been able to enter Severus' private potions lab so they haven't been able to work out how far along his potion might be. When the five minutes was up Hermione tapped her watch.

'Kingsley, are you there?'

The order fell quiet, Kingsley pulled out the mirror, 'If it isn't the-boy-who-lived.'

'You're a prat Kingsley.'

'No, just stating the truth, so do you have info for us, there's an order meeting here right now.'

'I just wanted to let you know I sent the map a few days ago, so you should have it soon.'

'Great, I mentioned it to Minerva, she's going to use it and hope it helps. So anything else going on?'

'As a matter of fact there is, Hermione and I got married a few days ago,' Harry and Hermione had to smother their laughter as Ginny and Ron went off, Molly's voice was heard as well.

'Congratulations, I always knew you and Hermione would get together eventually.'

'We just needed some time alone, but we're so alike, it's uncanny. Well, apart from Hermione and her reading habits, mine with flying. Anyway, can I speak with Professor McGonagall for a minute?'

'Sure,' Kingsley handed the mirror to Minerva who happened to be sitting next to Molly.

'Hello Harry, Hermione, you both look extremely happy.'

'We are Professor, very happy,' Hermione said giving a huge grin as she spotted Molly glance in the mirror.

'I sent the instructions on how to use the map, but make sure Snape never sees it even if it's closed. He knows what it looks like, he caught me with it in my third year, insulted him a lot.'

'Oh dear merlin.'

'Is that Remus?' Harry asked then found himself facing the man, 'Hey Moony.'

'Hello Harry, Minerva is right, you look good, happy.'

'We are, but why did you say dear merlin?'

'I know the insults we left on that map, I could imagine what Snape might have done to you that night if I hadn't been called.'

'Well, you know my dad and Sirius, but even your insult was good. I miss him Remus.'

'I miss him as well Harry, but he would be happy you're safe. He would also be happy you finally found Hermione. Sirius kept telling me you two would make a wonderful couple.'

'Yeah, we do, I spoke to him right after our wedding night, thanked him for all the advice on sex.'

'Harry,' Hermione squeaked, but hid her face so no one would notice her laughing.

'Well, it's true babe, I had you writhing and groaning, begging, imagine, I had Hermione Potter begging me.'

'I will be stopping sex if you keep going Mr. Potter.'

'Yes Mrs. Potter.'

'Oh, you two sound so much like James and Lily, it's uncanny. So what news of where you are pup?'

'They're working on storing water, they are working on potions, they have spies there. We're not really involved, but they fill us in if they think we need to know and we drop in to give them updates. So how are things there?'

'We found a horcrux, Neville told Minerva about the room of hidden things. So he changed the room, they both went in and found Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, it was full of dark magic. We got it to Kingsley who destroyed it.'

'Fantastic, so that's four down, I'll be last, so that leaves the cup and the snake. Nagini will be the hardest, she's always with him.'

'Yes, she is. But tell me, are you two safe?'

'Perfectly, the aurors here enchanted our home, they are the only ones who can give permission to get in. But we've already told them we don't want any visitors, only the head auror who is the person we're dealing with. He also knows we're on our honeymoon, so we're not always here, we travel quite a lot. When we go to other countries he give us letters so we can fill in their aurors on what is going on, but only to those that give a magical oath. I mainly connected today because of the map and to let Kingsley know we're going away for a while, not sure how long. The head auror wants us to contact a few people for him since we'll be there anyway.'

'Will you ever return home?'

'No, Hermione and I are happy here, but when it is finally over we might visit. You will be able to visit us when it's over, Moony. I could make another pair of mirrors so we can talk, if you want?'

'Of course I want to Harry, you're family and now Hermione is. But I should give you back to Kingsley so we can finish the meeting.'

'It was good to talk to you Moony, I miss you.'

'I miss you too pup, look after your wife.'

'Oh, I do, in all ways.'

'Harry,' Hermione squeaked again, 'Remus, is there any way to control this man?'

'Sorry Hermione, Lily had no hope in controlling James either, you just have to learn to live with him and what he says. I will make sure to message when I do visit, I would hate to walk in on you two like I did with James and Lily.'

'We do like the sofa in the living room, the table in the kitchen, the benches, well, pretty much the whole house gets used.'

'You're impossible Potter,' Hermione shook her head but Remus laughed, 'You're no help Remus.'

'Nope, not when it comes to Potter men. His your husband, you'll just have to deal with him. Anyway, keep safe.'

'You too Moony,' Harry smiled then he was facing Kingsley who looked like he was trying not to laugh, 'I'll let you know what happens after our meetings.'

'You do that and we'll do the same, take care and congratulations again.'

'Thank you Kingsley,' Hermione smiled then the connection was broken, 'You are impossible.'

'Yep, but I heard the low growl from one of them, a gasps from others. How did Molly look?'

'Furious, it was so much fun.'

Harry grabbed Hermione until she was on his lap, 'It was, but how about we make it real, the kitchen bench is just the right height?'

Hermione giggled, 'True, but it would be uncomfortable on my backside, so if you want sex then the bed please Mr. Potter.'

'Anything for my wife, Mrs. Potter.'

After the order meeting broke up Tonks apparated to the Burrow, changed into her eagle then flew up in a tree to wait for the Weasley's to return. She knew Arthur would go straight to Bill's so he can be filled in since he couldn't make it to the meeting, then Bill would fill in Charlie.

'This is all your fault Ron, if you could have just kept that temper of yours under control,' Ginny screamed.

'It's too late now, even if Hermione was taken care of Harry would never want to get into another relationship, but it would look suspicious if he did. Kingsley and Minerva would get Harry alone to find out what is going on. If only Albus was still around, he would know what to do.'

'Can't we still make sure she is taken care of anyway, then Harry might return to get comfort from Remus?'

'It might be worth considering Ron, but right now we would not find them. You heard what they said, the aurors put their place under the fidelius charm. We have checked every country, no one has seen or heard of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, so we know they are using different names and it must have been done legally as owls can't even find them. I would also say that Hermione made polyjuice potion so they can go out without being recognises. Let's just hope they give something away when they speak with Kingsley.'

'Do you think one of us could sneak the mirror off him?' Ginny asked.

'He's an auror Ginny, it would be impossible.'

'We could try, we got used to lying convincingly.'

'Okay, we try, but would Harry answer if he heard another voice that wasn't Kingsley?'

'We're his friends mum, I'm his best mate, of course he will, especially if I practically beg him to forgive me for our fight. I know Harry, he will forgive me, Hermione might take longer, she can hold a grudge. I'm not happy about this, but I'm glad I didn't have to get with her, she would have driven me crazy. She can be an absolute nightmare. How Harry puts up with her is beyond me.'

'Yes, she is a lot to take in. But these plans began before you started at Hogwarts. It worked so well, Harry had no idea how to get onto platform nine and three quarters.'

'We know mum, he heard you say muggles which gave us a chance to meet him, the rest was easy. I acted like I was awed by the-boy-who-lived. Anyway, we'll keep trying to find them, take care of Hermione and hope Harry comes home,' Ron grabbed an apple then headed upstairs, Ginny glared at her brother before she headed to her room, Molly went into her kitchen to prepare dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry sent an owl to Steven jones explaining that another horcrux, the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw has been destroyed, which left two apart from the one inside him. Once that was done Harry began his lessons, this time it was potions. He couldn't stop grinning when he's potion turned out perfectly, Hermione smiled knowing that Harry could have been doing this for years if it wasn't for Snape.

It was a week later that an owl flew into the house, Hermione and Harry knew it would be fine as the owls would know where Harry and Hermione were, and they only told Kingsley and Tonks.

"Wotcha Harry, Hermione, after you shocked the order I took to the skies. The day you met them was set up, she meant to get your attention so you would speak with her. It gave them the perfect opportunity to get friendly with you. Now something serious, they did mention taking care of Hermione, which probably means killing her. They said if they did then they hoped you would come home to grieve, to be with Remus. They still have no idea where you are but they are not going to stop looking. They believe Hermione has made polyjuice potion so you can't be recognised and they believe you are using other names, which it was legally done since owls can't find you, well, most owls can't find you. Hope those names won't make them suspicious. I would give your auror friend a heads up just to be safe. I doubt they will find you, not if they haven't by now.

"One last thing, they plan to try and sneak the mirror off Kingsley. He knows they will try this so he's charmed it, he made sure that only he or Minerva can activate it. Just say they got it though, Ron would beg forgiveness about the fight, and he believes you will forgive him, not Hermione though, at least not straight away. Ron also doesn't really like Hermione, it was to get you, Harry away from her then to get you with Ginny. That's all I needed to tell you, keep save and watch for red heads, Tonks."

'We discussed this Harry, they haven't found us and I don't believe they will.'

'No, but there is always a chance, I will let Steven know. Hopefully someone inside the ministry will find out if they arrive here then at least we will know.'

'True, but remember, they might have been lying and using us, but both of us were still better than them. Ron could never beat me or you, Ginny used to get angry because she missed which made her miss more often, the more she missed the worse her aim got. You beat me when we duel even when it was just practice, you've gone up against more death eaters than us and you're a lot fitter than they are.'

'Okay, Ron is lazy, I could out last him easily, Ginny is better but she never liked training, especially when Angelina would make us run around the quidditch pitch. Okay, maybe we both begin an exercise regime, to make sure we are fit. If the fighting starts here then we'll need it anyway, not just for those two.'

'Even though I was never one for physical exercise, it's a good idea. So we could run along the beach every morning, start off slow, especially me.'

Harry grinned, 'You have plenty of stamina in bed.'

Hermione giggled, 'Yes, well, that's different we use a whole set of different muscles in bed. Go and contact Steven, let them know about those two, maybe even three. But make sure they said take care of me. We might know they meant killing, but they didn't say it. If they did then Tonks could arrest them.'

'Yeah, they probably got used to being careful what they say.'

Harry kissed Hermione then headed into their office where they kept the mirror. Hermione stared after Harry, she couldn't believe how much she loved him. Even though they got married quickly, mainly for protection, they did love each other and they were also well suited, more than Hermione ever realised.

Since there wasn't much for them to do anymore, Harry and Hermione spent most of their time learning everything they could. But over the following months they did travel, using the rings to keep them glamoured. Steven had given them fake papers with other names, as he believed Jimmy Black and Jean Evans might be recognised in other countries. So whenever Harry and Hermione Potter was overseas, they would use their other identities. They always kept polyjuice potion on them in case they needed a quick getaway, Steven had also supplied them with a port key in case of emergencies. They were not taking the chance that either of them could get caught as they knew the other would try for a rescue.

Apart from exercising Harry and Hermione had been given a training wizard by Steven, so every day they would practice. Naturally they started off slow and with easier spells, now they had the training wizard up to full speed and both could take it easily, whether they disarmed or blew its head apart. Being an auror training aide they were charmed to be fixed which was a good thing as Harry often blew body parts away. He mainly went for their wand arm which would destroy the arm as well as the wand it was holding. Harry didn't want to kill so taking off an arm worked well since they would not be as good with their other hand.

Things progressed, they kept in contact with Kingsley and the order. They got to speak with Remus now he had charmed a set of mirrors. He knew Harry and Hermione didn't want to be found, at least not yet, so he worked out that Kingsley knew how to contact them by owl, he had him send the other mirror to Harry. Tonks kept listening to Ron, Ginny and Molly, they still had no idea where Harry and Hermione were, but they did decide to take care of Hermione if they got the chance. They had no idea how to do the job, if they did they never spoke about it. Steven had made sure that Harry and Hermione were safe, but he put the word out for any witches and wizards that arrived would be scanned to see if they were using a glamour or polyjuice potion. No one wanted to risk them leading Voldemort and his death eaters to Harry which would bring them to Australia and bring the war to Australia. They were willing to help any way they could but they really didn't want the war with Voldemort to come to their country.

During one of their meetings with Steven, Harry happened to mention that Sirius made him his heir of the Black family. Steven realised that Harry didn't really understand much about what that entailed, so he explained. Once Harry gave permission, two aurors headed to England to search all the Black vaults. They had a written permission note from Harry, one that was written with a blood quill so the goblins would know it was legitimate. They did not believe they would find anything to do with Voldemort, but they thought it was worth a shot. They were shocked when they discovered the goblet of Helga Hufflepuff sitting in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault, her personal vault not the one she shared with her husband. Since she was a Black by birth, the aurors could enter that vault thanks to Harry giving them permission. They only decided to look since Voldemort passed on the diary to Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange was one of Voldemort's most loyal followers. If he was going to entrust any of his death eaters, it would be Bellatrix. Now they were another one down, the two Australian aurors hoped it meant Voldemort would soon be finished, before he could expand his terrorism to other countries.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Steven, and two unspeakables were waiting in the conference room for Harry and Hermione Potter. Steven couldn't help but remember his first meeting with the pair, almost a year ago. The war in England had escalated so that many witches and wizards had been killed, most had fled to other countries. It was thanks to Harry being the heir of the Black line, due to his godfather Sirius Black, which allowed one of the Australian aurors to enter all Black vaults, with permission from Harry. It meant the vault owned by Bellatrix Lestrange-nee Black. They found the cup and destroyed it. So far no one had been able to get close to the snake, the few spies they had planted in Voldemort's circle were never alone with the snake. They were all making plans on how to kill the snake, eventually they believe they would have to wait until Voldemort sent his snake out of his hidden castle.

Harry and Hermione were escorted into the room by two aurors, who left, sealing the room after them.

'You said this was urgent, has he arrived here?'

'Not yet, but we know he has people here. What we found out surprised all of us, we never told you straight away as we were trying to work out what was going on.'

'I don't like the sound of this,' Harry sat down beside his wife.

'Albus Dumbledore is not dead, it was all faked Harry. The body you saw had been switched in that few seconds you had your back to him. Oh he wasn't affected by that potion either. The real Albus Dumbledore snuck through a secret door up in the astronomy tower, where there was a person who had polyjuiced into him, he was also under the imperius curse. It was all planned, Snape was to take out Albus to cement his place in the inner circle and you were to believe you were the only one that could stop Voldy.'

'Why would he leave me to do all this?'

'He expected you to die Harry, the plan was once you destroyed the rest of the horcruxes Snape would give you a memory, one that had been set up for you. Dumbledore and Snape would be talking about you, how you had a piece of soul inside you. Snape would even go as far as act angry that you had to die when he promised to keep Lily's son alive. Once you realised the truth you would go to your death, willingly. When you were dead Albus would emerge, with a story, he had two stories, one to make everyone believe he had been kept captive and it was a polyjuiced person who died that night. Albus would kill Voldy then take over. The plan to take over the world was originally thought up by Voldy, but Albus thought he would be the best person to rule the world. He needed you out of the way first as he still did not know what this "power he knows not" is, that made him cautious. Even with your mother's sacrifice you still should have died that night. We've been testing that since you explained. The magic of love is powerful, but not enough to stop the killing curse. Dumbledore wanted you out of the way, but he also wanted you to willingly give up your life. If you did that, to save everyone, to save your friends, he knew you would do it, die to save everyone.'

'So Dumbledore liked power after all,' Hermione said in a whisper but her eyes remained on Harry.

'Yes, when he found out what Voldy planned, to kill off all magicals and rule the world, Albus wanted that so badly that he came up with ways to have everyone, mainly Harry, do the work for him. He knew Voldy would kill off the muggleborns, and anyone that opposed him, he showed that during the first war. Albus found out about these plans before either of you were born so he had been working towards the same goal. Once the prophecy came to light he knew he would have something that would work for him. He also knew that Harry was well liked and respected by the students and staff of Hogwarts, not to mention the order. He's plans began to unravel when you two left and arrived here. He has been trying to find you ever since he found out. He was furious when he heard you passed on the message about the horcruxes, but he was beyond furious when he heard that our unspeakables could remove the piece of soul from behind your scar. All his plans were supposed to make sure you would not trust anyone other than Hermione and Ron. He never dreamed you would reveal something so dangerous to strangers or people from the order. He really pushed the knowledge that Peter Pettigrew was a spy, it was so you would believe anyone could be a spy.'

'We believe it's time to remove the soul Harry, then he's plans will fall through. If he does find you which we doubt, he will be wary of what type of power you have. Especially now you no longer have those potions in your system.'

Harry stared at the unspeakables, 'How did he find out about what we told the order?'

'He was in that house, he had a way to know when a meeting was going to be held and he had a secret way in. From what we found out he got the information about a secret tunnel from your godfather. I would say it was mentioned as a quick way for the order to escape if anyone breeched the wards. He heard every conversation since he made everyone believe he died.'

'So you take the soul out of Harry which should give him some protection,' Hermione said.

'Yes, it will, we don't need the connection anymore, not now we have a lot of spies in with his lot. We also know that he only has one left, after you, the snake. This will help you with his failing plans but he is still wary about this power you are supposed to have. He may just decide to try and take you out in the hope it's something he can beat.'

'Before we do this Harry there is one more bit of information we were able to find out. Now I'm not sure if you believed how important the memory of that conversation you had with Dumbledore was after you saved the philosophers stone, but it was very important.'

'Damn, he said it was destroyed, it wasn't, was it?'

'He convinced Nicholas he would destroy it so they would not be tempted to keep living. I'm not sure you know this but the potion made from that stone will restore him to a younger man. That is why he could hide in plain sight, no one would recognise a forty year old Albus Dumbledore, especially when he removed the beard and kept his hair shorter. He also stopped wearing those outrageous robes. Right now he's at his prime and has the stone which means he won't die. That is his second plan, to make everyone believe he is someone else.'

'So we have Voldy who can't die and now Dumbledore. Why would anyone want to live forever? I would hate to see everyone I loved die.'

'Neither of them love anyone, we knew Voldy didn't, but we found out that Albus did not love his family. His brother, who is still spying for the order did not like Albus, he felt the same. But Aberforth blames Albus for the death of his sister when they were very young. Those rumours from Skeeter, well, we believe some are true. It wasn't Ariana that killed Kendra, it was Albus. Now there was a fight between Albus, Gellert and Aberforth where Ariana died. He made everyone that knew them think that it was an accident and no one knows which one killed the girl, we think Albus did and he meant to. His sister and brother were holding him back from putting his plans in order, but it would look suspicious if he killed his brother as well. Killing a girl who was emotionally disturbed was not suspicious at all.'

'So he's waiting for Voldy to take out as many as he can then for him to die. Does he still believe Harry is the one to kill Voldy?'

'He still believes Harry will do the right thing, so yes, Harry will return and take care of Voldy. Since his other plans fell through he has to wait until someone, Harry, kills Voldy. I really wish we could say his name, Voldy doesn't really sound like a serious threat.'

Harry gave a tired smile as he ran his hands over his face, 'So we get rid of the soul, we need to kill the snake then work on a way to kill Voldy, or Tom, we could use his real name. Anyway, once he's dead Albus Dumbledore will emerge and everyone will believe he was working behind the scenes, or secretly giving me information. He will have some way for everyone to trust him again.'

'Yes, we thought he might take care of…Tom himself so everyone will see him as the hero. That is still a possibility but he is still wary of you Harry, of your power. Yes, we tested you once the potions were gone from your system, you are powerful but not anymore than a lot of powerful witches and wizards.'

'Yeah, I don't get why he really believes I'm powerful. Okay, yes I survived the killing curse, but we spoke about this, that maybe my parents did some very old ritual to give me a chance. It sounds more plausible than love. I know love is powerful and can make people do things you wouldn't believe, but it can't stop you dying. I'm sure many mothers and fathers stand between someone like Voldy and their children in the hope of saving them, they still died. So even if love is a possibility I don't think it was the power of love that saved me. Sirius was the first person I ever loved and he died. The more I hear the more I'm not convinced this will ever be over, but I will never give up until all of us can finally live in a world that isn't full of suffering. I will not return there but if he turns up here I will face him, if I have no choice. But I really don't believe it has to be me, not when all his horcruxes are gone. I just want this over,' Harry sighed.

The two unspeakables, the auror, and Hermione all felt the same, but to Harry, his always felt responsible. Now they had to get the soul out of Harry and hopefully one threat will be gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

'So how do you get the soul out of me?'

'It will take about an hour, it will hurt but not like when we've had to remove a whole soul. We have a room that we use for this, it's so the soul cannot escape.'

'So are you ready to lose Tom?'

'Long past ready.'

Hermione kept hold of Harry's hand as they followed the head auror and the two unspeakable to the Australian's department of mysteries.

Harry's eyes landed on two people, 'Remus, Kingsley.'

Remus engulfed Harry in his arms, 'Hey cub.'

'I missed you.'

'I missed you as well,' Remus moved and stared at Harry, 'You look older, but your eyes shine with happiness, something they never did before.'

'Hermione makes me happy Moony, but as for looking older, well…stress, worry, you name it, it's given me early wrinkles,' Harry turned, 'Hi Kingsley.'

Kingsley hugged Harry, 'Hello Harry. How are you holding up?'

'I'm okay, this latest news is a shocker. You do know about that, right?'

'We filled them in Harry, when we first found out, then we spoke again last week and organised for them to be here today.'

'So how long have you known about Dumbledore?'

'Just over a month, but it took a lot of work to find out what we did. Steven contacted me right away, then we did our own investigation. We found the secret tunnel at Grimmauld place, charmed it so we know when someone came through. The twins came up with a way to charm another set of mirrors, no sound this time, just a live picture. We saw Albus and Severus sneak in. We had our meeting planned so they wouldn't hear anything we didn't want them to know.'

'One thing we only recently found out. Apart from the plan that he was going to make everyone believe, either he had been held captive or he was hiding and helping you behind the scenes. Those weren't real, they were false rumours he put out. Even though he didn't believe anyone would find out the truth he had plans in case they did. No, the real plan he was going to use was his new younger look and to make it seem like he had a son, he would be that son but be as powerful as his father. If anyone saw him now and knew who he really was, they would know he'd done something to reverse his age, they may even believe he used dark magic. So using himself as his son would be believable,' Remus said.

'But to what else we did, we were able to use something else the twins came up with, a tracking charm. The moment they stepped into the house it attached to them, to their hair, even if they were hit with other spells, the charm remains. Every day the charm would multiply until every strand had the tracking charm attached. We found out they are staying at the old home of Godric Gryffindor, in Godric's Hollow and not far from your parent's home. The place looks like a normal cottage but it's actually huge. It seems they charmed it so muggles and magical see a cottage,' Kingsley look at Remus to continue.

'It took us a few weeks but we finally got in without them knowing. The twins used you to lure them out so they would not be there.'

'Used me, how did they use me?'

'Polyjuice, they pinched Mad-eye's potion from the night we moved you. They haven't wanted to use it unless they thought you were in danger. The twins and a few other friends were going to change into you. If there were a dozen Harry Potter's in different parts of the world it would really confuse old snake face, not to mention Albus. So Fred changed into you, then made sure you were seen near the Burrow, like you were sneaking back for a visit. Albus had the Burrow charmed in case you did turn up. The moment Albus and Severus left, which was quickly, we got into the house.'

'There's something else, I can tell by the way you two keep looking at me then at each other.'

'You should be an auror Harry, you're observations skills are very good,' Kingsley said.

'Maybe when this is all over, but I'm staying here, we've made our home here. Now are you going to tell me what else is going on?'

'All you have to do is turn around…pup.'

Harry whirled around, 'Sirius.'

Within seconds Harry was crying into his godfather's arms, 'How?' Hermione asked in a choked voice.

'We found Sirius in the house, in a deep coma. We had to work quickly, so I went to get one of our own golems. We've been using them as decoys, one was Sirius, we knew he would want to help,' Kingsley said.

'But how, we saw him hit with the killing curse, he fell through the veil,' Hermione said still watching Harry.

'It wasn't the real Sirius, Albus knew Harry and Sirius were becoming close, he was concerned that Sirius would take Harry away. But also Harry was getting older, he could have just decided to leave and go into hiding with Sirius. He wanted Sirius away from Harry, the best way was to kill him,' Remus said.

'Why didn't he then, why keep him alive?'

'In case he lost his influence and control over Harry, he would bring Sirius back to get Harry back. We have no idea what story he planned to use, only that he kept Sirius alive as a backup. When they failed to find Harry they were planning on giving Sirius the liquid imperius, which is finished by the way, for Albus, not for Voldy. Then have Sirius spin his tale, whatever that was.'

Everyone fell silent until Harry got himself under control, 'I'm here pup, alive and away from him.'

'I'm so sorry Sirius, it was a trick.'

'It was set up, Snape opened your mind so Voldy could plant that vision. He wasn't working Voldy he was working for Albus. After your other visions they knew you would believe that one was real.'

'I went to die Sirius, I was in the forbidden forest. I had a knife, I wasn't going to take the chance that magic could save me.'

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry again, 'Then I'm glad you changed your mind.'

'I didn't, Luna found me, she told me about seeing her mother die when she was nine. We ended up sitting on the forest floor watching the thestrals while we talked.'

'She knew how you felt,' Hermione said giving Harry a kindly smile.

'Yeah, she did.'

'How about we get this soul out of you then you can spend some time together.'

'Yeah, sorry, you're waiting for me.'

'Don't be, we had this planned so we knew you would need time.'

'If you would lie on the table Harry we will get this done.'

Harry hugged Sirius again the kissed Hermione before lying down, 'Okay, I'm ready.'

Sirius kept his arm around Hermione to stop her going to Harry. Every wince from Harry made Hermione wanted to go to her husband.

'He'll be fine Hermione, the pain he is feeling is like the pain he always feels. But soon it will stop, for good.'

'I know Steven, I just hate seeing him suffer.'

'We all do, but I really want to curse some red heads. I always knew you and Harry would get together, they stopped that.'

'We got there in the end Sirius, but I hope you are not going to turn my husband into a Marauder.'

'Hey, it's me, and Harry is the son of a Marauder.'

'I am going to keep an eye on you…Padfoot.'

Sirius chuckled then hugged Hermione, 'I know you will, miss bookworm.'

'So who knows the truth, not just about you but about Dumbledore?'

'Us, Minerva, Tonks and the twins, we weren't going to take the chance that his strongest supporters would believe whatever he tried to spin to them. The twins have always supported Harry and they believed Harry should never have gone to those muggles. The twins want to hex the Dursley's, so far we've talked them out of it,' Remus said.

'Minerva is keeping an eye on Hogwarts in case he knows another way into the castle.'

'He took me by apparition,' Harry groaned again as his face screwed up in pain.

'We know, but we believe he could only apparate from the astronomy tower. We think he removed the wards from there, to fool you into believing he was more powerful than he is. Minerva has placed her own charms on the tower,' Kingsley said.

'Tonks is using her metamorph and animagus to spy on Albus and Severus.'

'What about the liquid imperius?'

'Albus plans to supply the ministry first, then Hogwarts. Severus is going to give Voldy a weaker version. Someone that can fight off the curse will be able to again but not straight away, it will wear down around a week or so. The other one does not wear off at all, it must have the anti-dote. The twins have set up another business, supplying water to all the shops in Diagon alley and Hogsmeade. They don't use their name naturally or everyone will believe its some prank that will turn them all into red heads. They called it "The Silent Partner" Kingsley smiled at Harry who gave a small shake of his head, 'Yep, they named it after you Harry, since you are their silent partner. Molly still has no idea you gave them the start-up money for their joke shop.'

'Harry never told anyone, he told me a few months back, only because we got talking about some of their products.'

'We found out that Ron knew not long after, he overheard the twins and Harry talking. We are being supplied with a wide range of Weasley products, some are jokes and some are serious, like the shield hats. They branched out into a wide range of clothes, but they decided to look into some muggle ideas, used something called Kevlar then charmed it to repel spells.'

'Kevlar is used by the military, police and bomb squads, I think,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, they also…well, stole some muggle weapons, they hope they can work them with magic. I know they have been working on a rifle with a laser sight. I'm not that knowledgeable when it comes to muggle things.'

'I only know because of Lily, she told James and me about many muggle things. She even took us to the movies a few times.'

'Harry and I go to the movies all the time, his not too keen on chick flicks as he calls them,' Hermione smiled over at Harry who seems to be relaxed now. She hoped he wasn't still feeling any pain in his scar.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

'Alright, it's out, but stay lying down, you're going to feel very weak for a while.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, I can feel how weak I am. Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

Hermione rushed over first, 'You're pale.'

'I'm fine, it wasn't pleasant but I've felt worse,' Harry turned to face Kingsley, 'The twins portable swamp.'

'Yes, they are working on that right now. They are going to make it into a small pellet then just scatter them around. The moment they activate the spell or they get stepped on, the swamp appears instantly. They are planning on making it bigger as well.'

'They had another idea, portable quick sand, but it won't completely take the person down. It will make them sink until their neck and their arms will be pinned if they didn't get them up in time. Now they are adding more to it, some ingredient will dissolve the wand. So if any of us accidentally get caught in it then we'll need wands,' Remus said.

'We know Voldy still has Ollivander, but we've been able to speak with different wand makers around the world. They are going to begin making extra wands, in case they are needed.'

'The room of hidden things, when I hid the potions book, I saw a large barrel, filled with wands. I don't remember where it was though.'

'Wands that have been stolen or lost by students over the years,' Sirius said.

'For a thousand years, I remember reading that the founders had to make new wands for some of their first students who kept losing their wands. Naturally they got broken or taken by muggles, but some just seemed to lose them in the lake or down one of the large stairways and never found them again.'

'Then the castle itself retrieved those wands and placed them in the room of hidden things. I'll contact Minerva, she can make sure the ones still inside have a backup, then get the rest to us,' Kingsley said.

'Anything going on with Ron and Ginny?' Hermione asked.

'Just that they are still trying to find you, we know they came to Australia but thanks to a few decoys they left in a hurry. They thought since Hermione sent her parent's here that you would have joined them.'

'How are they getting around? I mean the Weasley family never had a lot of money and international port keys do cost even if it's not a lot,' Harry said.

'We believe Molly is making them, Albus probably taught her then taught her how to mask it from the ministry. He used to give all of us one during the first war, but I do know he had to make them in his office. That's another thing we were talking about, he never gave your parents one. They were in the worst danger yet they had no way to escape,' Sirius said, 'I asked, he said since I was at the house every few days, same with Remus then we could get them out. He said he couldn't take the chance of the ministry finding out.'

'That's a lie, he wanted us dead,' Harry sighed then slowly sat up, 'Oh, head rush.'

'You're body is adapting to losing that piece of soul. Now as we told you our magical cores are connected to our souls. After all our tests we are still unsure if it means you will have the same amount of power or less. Give it a few days to get over all this than test your power.'

'It's destroyed.'

Harry, Hermione, Steven, Sirius, Remus and Kingsley turned to the unspeakable who had returned.

'So now it's just the snake. Does Dumbledore know which ones are gone?' Harry asked.

'All but the cup and you, we only found out after we explained about the diadem. Naturally he knows about the snake but he'll believe she'll be the one right before you,' Kingsley said.

'Can't we poison some rats or something, slip them into his place?'

'We have done that, so far it seems she doesn't touch them. We've got people working on a poison that will be undetectable to all types of animals. Remus is working with them, since he has werewolf senses then he can sniff out anything,' Kingsley said.

'We can talk more when we get home Harry, if you feel up to moving?' Hermione asked.

'I'm fine.'

Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Kingsley all glanced at each other than Harry, 'Sure you are,' they laughed as Harry glared.

'You always say you're fine even when you aren't, it's just you,' Kingsley said.

'Okay, I'm not but I'm not dizzy anymore, just weak.'

Sirius moved to Harry's side and slipped his arm around his godson, 'Then I will take you so you don't splinch yourself.'

'I don't mind Sirius, I'm so happy you're here.'

'If we hear anything Harry you'll hear me over the mirror.'

'Thanks Steven, for everything,' Harry gave him a weary smile then allowed Sirius to help him out of the ministry, with Kingsley, Remus and Hermione following.

The moment they got to the house, Sirius sat Harry down but he sat beside his godson, 'You know I'm staying here in this country right?'

'I wasn't sure what you would do, but you can stay with us, is that okay Mione?'

'Of course it is, now I'll make some tea and some lunch, you relax and talk to Sirius,' Hermione kissed Harry then went into the kitchen, but Remus followed.

'How is he really doing Hermione?'

'Okay, not great, but he's not depressed. I was worried that it would all get too much for him. He's worried about me, if Ron and Ginny find me. He's worried about all of you, being over there. He keeps thinking that it still should be him.'

'No, it doesn't, we believe the prophecy was fulfilled that night. Albus kept on about it so Harry would believe it still needed to be fulfilled. Once the snake is dead then anyone can finally kill him. Steven told us there are three people over there that are willing to die if they get to take him out. They're hoping they don't but they know it's a possibility. Now we also know there are some here that will die to protect their families, in the chance they can kill him. None of us want them to die, but Voldy is hardly ever alone so if someone does get the chance to kill him then one of his death eaters will kill that person.'

'Harry will hate hearing that, he will believe it has to be him,' Hermione levitated everything onto a tray, 'But we can't keep it from him either, that would feel like a betrayal to him.'

'We plan to tell him,' Remus took the tray and followed Hermione Potter into the living room.

'Sirius had an idea that would keep us safe and it might help us work against both of them. Even if we didn't want to fight, it would protect us. It would also mean we could work behind the scenes, disguised but no one would be looking for us,' Harry said the moment Hermione sat down.

'I know I used to say Sirius was a bad influence on you, but I can tell his finally grown up. So what is this idea?'

Harry, Sirius, Remus and Kingsley chuckled, 'I still feel like a big kid Hermione, but we're in the midst of war, I have to get serious sometime. Anyway, this idea, golems and your dead bodies.'

'Oh, so Dumbledore, Voldy and the three Weasley's would have no reason to go after us. But how would we make them believe we were killed?'

'We just need a convincible story,' Kingsley said.

'Are there any death eaters in custody?' Harry asked.

'A few, we hide them under the fidelius in different locations so Voldy doesn't break them out again, why?' Kingsley asked.

'Could you plan a fake escape?'

'With polyjuice, yes.'

'What do you have in mind Harry?' Sirius asked.

'Okay, we let it out that I still feel responsible, but since Hermione is my wife she was going to help. We also let it out that the aurors have been training us so we could have a chance. Okay, the fake death eater escapes, we get into a fight, he kills us. You get there quickly Kingsley as you are still an auror, you find our dead bodies, along with a very badly injured death eater. You send for help, someone, maybe Tonks takes the death eater back to his cell while you take care of our bodies, but Remus and whoever is disguised will go into one of the safe houses. You could have some fake papers that I had made, that you and Minerva are to arrange our burials, at Godric's Hollow, naturally. You don't let Voldy's lot find out though or he would take out the order and friends that would attend or you have a secret and private funeral.'

'Not bad, you really should be an auror. We could work that, work on where this fight will take place, which death eater would be the one who might be powerful enough to kill both of you. You know, we could make it four death eaters, that way both of you were just overpowered. Two kept firing spells at you so when you were distracted the other two take you out.'

'You two are so alike, it's scary,' Hermione said.

'Kingsley is one of the best aurors around and the reason he hasn't been caught. Harry has escaped old Voldy and death eaters, they both have mad skills,' Sirius said.

'Mad skills,' Kingsley chuckled making everyone laugh.

'I believe we have a plan that will keep Hermione and Harry safe.'

'And as Harry said, it means we can help more, no one will be looking for us,' Hermione said.

'That we would leave up to you, if you want to help, fine, if you don't, no one would blame you, we would understand,' Remus said.

'No, we'll help, get rid of Voldyshorts, Dumbledork and Snivellus.'

'What is it with nicknames?' Hermione huffed making the other four men laugh but Harry did kiss his wife.

'Just think Hermione, if we get rid of those three we can finally see about having kids.'

'Imagine Harry and Hermione's kids, powerful and smart, with a bit of Marauder thrown in. That is a dangerous combination, we'll have to watch the future Potter children,' Kingsley smirked then ended up laughing as two cushioned hit him in the face, from Hermione and Harry.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Over the next week after Kingsley and Remus headed back to England, Sirius, Harry and Hermione worked on their plans, plans to kill Harry and Hermione potter.

They were sitting at the table when Harry heard his name being called. He grabbed the mirror to see Steven's face.

'Hi Steven, what's up?'

'Our potion masters did it, they made the anti-dote. It was thanks to your people that got us some of the water from the ministry that had the liquid imperius in it. They said it will take them a while to get enough made, but they are working around the clock.'

'That's brilliant, I'll let Kingsley know.'

'Good, we're sending you a case of vials, just in case we miss some water supply. Tell Kingsley that we'll work on meeting so we can hand over some and also give them the recipe. If you have good enough potions people then they could make their own. They might realise that we worked the antidote so they stop, when everyone feels safe they might slip it into the water again.'

'There are some people that can work any potion, I doubt they will have trouble. Hermione can even make it, she made polyjuice potion when she was twelve.'

'Twelve, does she want to be a potions mistress, we could use talent like hers?'

'When this is all over, I might,' Hermione grinned.

'I have to go, we have to get these to everyone and work on supplying them for the next month at least. The potion will take a week to make.'

'Okay, I'll let them know, thanks Steven.'

'That is really good news, old Snivellius probably thought he was better than anyone else,' Sirius said.

'Probably, he's ego is huge, just like his nose.'

'With the potion being put out of commission then you two ending up dead, it will put old Alby into a fluster. Hopefully it will make him reckless.'

'Him maybe, not Snape though. Do you think Molly might know he's alive?'

'He couldn't risk it, so I doubt it. They are still trying to find you, if they knew he was alive we would have heard or seen something.' Sirius said.

'And they don't know you're alive so that works in our favour. Is there any way you can tell it's a golem and not a real person?' Harry asked.

'With a full autopsy, they would need to have permission for that. The spells will reveal how they died, but unless they were cut open they would never find out. Now autopsies are not unheard of in the magical world but it's rarely used and most will never allow it. The papers you mentioned to Kingsley can say that you and Hermione won't allow that, I can have fake papers made up as well. Everyone already believes I'm dead and you were left everything so if I'm discovered then those papers will have a copy at the ministry, we just need to sneak it in.' Sirius said.

'But Dumbledore can't exactly show himself, he might do it illegally.'

'With me Harry, he wouldn't, he needs me alive and he won't get near your golems so he won't be able to tell it's not really you and Hermione.'

'Okay, yes he needs you to get to me, but the moment he thinks I'm dead he might just kill you.'

'Then he will know I'm not real but he will have no idea where I am or if I'm even with you, he wouldn't even know when I disappeared. As far as he knows none of us have been able to find you, you don't tell Kingsley or Minerva where you are. You even said to Remus that he can visit but only after it's all over. If I'm not seen or heard from he may believe I found you, but he might just believe I left the country in the hope I can find you. I wouldn't worry to much about this pup, it won't help him if he figures it out.'

'It's just if he finds out the Sirius he has isn't real he might believe Hermione and I aren't real either. That you found us and we're all together, hiding.'

'True, but it's not like it will help him. If he thinks that it will actually hurt his plans because I would tell you what he did which would make you hate him.'

'Okay, that makes me feel better.'

'What if we have a sighting of Sirius in Rome, Russia or even Greece right after we die?' Hermione asked, 'It could help, if he believes we're not real he will head to those countries. He will probably have Snape tell Voldy about the golems so he will go after Harry.'

'He probably will, okay, we'll work on a golem for me as well. Now if they ever did any research on me or my family they would know that my parents took me and Regulus to America quite a few times when we were young.'

'America it is then.'

'I wanted to ask you about how you found out about Regulus.'

'I found a letter in the locket that he wrote, how he went to get it. Kreacher told me the story of how he had to leave Regulus in the cave.'

'Right, now Albus faked that, what if that potion didn't really do much. I kept thinking that Regulus made sure his house elf thought he died, maybe he did, but maybe he didn't. If he did die then he would be in that cave, in the water. Now unless Voldy went back there he wouldn't be an inferi, they needed to be spelled.'

'Was your brother smart Sirius? I mean in the way is he able to work on plans like that? Some might have good ideas but they can't work the idea into a plan,' Hermione said.

'He loved puzzles, he was brilliant at chess and he was sneaky, so I would say yes, he could have worked on some plans. We have no idea how long he had to work on that before Kreacher took him to the cave. He may have been working on it for a year or a few weeks, it's hard to know.'

'I remember reading something about enchanted family trees that will tell you when someone dies?'

'That can be done, my parent's didn't want that enchantment added, my grandmother would add it herself when someone died, then my mother did the same when my grandmother died.'

'I was just thinking, if we're going to be dead soon, why not take the time to make a new family tree that way you can enchant it and find out for sure. I thought about it a couple of years ago, hoping I would find some blood family that wasn't the Dursley's, someone from my dad's side.'

'The potion that it needs is difficult to make, but not impossible, I would need the enchanted tapestry and I would need to use my blood then add the heritage spell to it. The potion takes a few months to be ready, then you pour in the blood. The blood needs a week in the potion then you soak the tapestry in the potion as you recite the spell to make the living family members glow and move, the deceased ones would stay as they were, just their names and faces would be on the tapestry.' Hermione explained.

'Do you want to do it Sirius, it would let you know either way, if he was alive or not?'

'Yes, I hate not knowing, if he's dead then he went to his death doing the right thing. Either way I'm proud of what he tried to do.'

'Then I will study the potion, I happen to be excellent at potions.'

Harry and Sirius chuckled, 'You are the smartest witch around Hermione.'

'We'll help but yes, I think if this potion was to work then it needs someone that is really good at potions. I'm okay and can make basic potions easy enough, but I never really liked potions so I never bothered to really learn.' Sirius said.

'Then later I'll go get the right book and the ingredients. You know, maybe I might do my own. I always thought that maybe I'm not a muggleborn, that I might have had a relative that was magical. We know some people are born without magic, squibs, so why would it be hard to believe that I come from a long line of squibs.'

'Lily thought the same, she was curious why she was a witch and her sister wasn't.'

'Right, two sisters, one a witch, one isn't, then Dudley, he didn't get a magical core either. Sirius, my mum was beautiful, her hair was deep red, her green eyes. Petunia is ugly, a real horse face of a woman and she has dull greyish eyes and her hair is a light brown. Do you think there might be a chance that either Petunia or my mum might have been adopted?'

'Lily thought of that when she found out she was a witch, she spoke with her parents, they said she wasn't. The trouble is, Lily never asked if Petunia was adopted, just her. But I saw your grandparents, just once, Lily did resembled her father. I never saw Petunia so I wouldn't know if she looked like them or not.'

Harry stared at Sirius and thought he might have hit the nail on the head, Petunia was adopted and that's why she was jealous of Lily, jealous of her beauty and her magical abilities. He did wonder if it was true and thought maybe making one of those family tree tapestries would give him the answer. He figured it couldn't hurt, and Hermione was going to make the potion, why not make enough for the three of them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Harry and Sirius went out to buy all the ingredients needed for the heritage potion. Hermione stayed at the house to begin with the ingredients she already had. She also had to work out how much she needed since she was making it for three people instead of one. One for her, one for Harry and one for Sirius.

They got word that Kingsley was working on the golems for Sirius to be spotted in America, and for Harry and Hermione to be killed in a fight with four escaped death eaters. The golems would die but they would die in England. Anyone would believe Harry and Hermione snuck back to speak with the order. So while they were there they decided to visit the Potter graves.

It was a month later that Kingsley sent word that Harry and Hermione Potter were killed. There would be a private funeral in an undisclosed location and not at Godric's Hollow. They knew the death eaters would attack the few friends that were going to be invited. The fake Sirius was seen in America within days of the deaths of the Potters. They planned to kill off the Sirius golem in a few weeks so it wouldn't look suspicious.

Some of their spies sent word that Albus looked furious before he seemed to sag. They realised he would need to take care of Voldemort himself which meant putting himself in danger, something he had been hoping to avoid. With the death of Harry Potter, he was the only one that was powerful enough to end Voldemort once and for all, then he could rule the world.

Tonks had let Hermione and Harry know that Molly, Ginny and Ron looked happy when they heard about Harry and Hermione's death. That is until the will reading done by the goblins, only Remus, Tonks, Minerva, Hagrid, Kingsley, Arthur, Fred and George Weasley were named in the will. If Molly thought she could get the money Harry had left Arthur then she found out she was mistaken. It were hundreds of pounds worth of vouchers to muggle electronic shops, along with a few expensive bottles of wine. Tonks said she could hardly stop laughing when Molly, Ginny and Ron found out that they got nothing. Ron even blurted out about the invisibility cloak, saying Harry would want him to have it. They had already worked that so Remus received the cloak, but the one that was passed over was one of Mad-eye Moody's, it was just charmed to resemble Harry's.

A few weeks later when Hermione woke through the night, she saw Harry standing at the window, staring out in the darkness.

'What is it, sweetheart?'

Harry turned then sat on the edge of the bed, 'Muggle weapons and magical laws. Do you know if us, magicals can use a muggle weapon against a witch or wizard, in self-defence or say against Voldy?'

'I don't know Harry, it's not something I've ever read about, or thought about. Are you considering this?'

'I had this dream, it was mum, she was talking to me. I think it was real Hermione.'

Hermione took Harry's hands in hers, 'Tell me.'

'She said the power he knows not is a muggle method. It makes sense she would think of it as she was a muggleborn. I saw enough television at the Dursley's to know how dangerous guns are. What if this power is just a muggle gun which Voldy would never use or even think about?'

'Then if you are concerned about some law that prevents us using a gun I would speak with Steven and Kingsley. So far a lot of the laws here are the same as England, but not all of them are the same. We also know that Australia has adapted muggle things so they have their own versions, like pens. Some even wear muggle style clothes they are just made by magicals. Then think of this, it might be illegal in England but not here, so once you shot him you would return home, to Australia.'

'Then I'll go see him tomorrow, even if the prophecy is fulfilled then not just me, but a few of us could aim at him at once. We would just need to draw him out, and what would bring him out of hiding, or who?'

'You,' Hermione sighed, 'It's dangerous, but if we had enough people then we might be able to take out as many as possible. If we did this maybe Steven would assist as well, have all his aurors join us in England.'

'I think he would if it meant the end of Voldy. He knows the death eaters keep arriving to check out what the magical community here is like and how hard it would be to take over the ministry. But I want to take Dumby out as well, I want him to die for what he planned for me.'

'If Dumbledore found out you were there then he would turn up in the hope Voldy would kill you, then his plans were still in affect, he could kill Voldy after you died. If there are a few of us with things like guns, then I'm sure we could get him as well. People would believe he was caught in the cross fire.'

'I'll talk to Sirius in the morning then Steven. We'll need to make a lot of plans to make sure we're as safe as possible. Right now we are, they think we're dead, but the moment there is a rumour we're alive we'll have not only Voldy and his death eaters after us, but Dumby and Snivellus. We might even have Molly, Ron and Ginny, they would go after you.'

'It's you that Dumbledore and Voldy want dead, I can stay disguised Harry, then I will deal with those three Weasley's.'

'I was going to suggest you use polyjuice or the rings, I wasn't sure you would agree to it.'

'I know you would become reckless if you thought I was in danger, which would put you in more danger. I don't mind using a glamour, and when they die and the Weasley's are disarmed, I will show myself. We might not be able to make Ron, Ginny and Molly legally pay for what they did but they will know we want nothing to do with them.'

'Alright, we'll work on some plans with Steven and Sirius. If we go back to do this then I want both taken care of at the same time so we can return home and finally be a normal young couple. Let's hope that Kingsley and the others can find the stone after his dead. It's not like Voldy where his immortal, Dumbledork has to keep drinking the elixir. Do you think he created gold with it as well?'

'He would need money and a lot of it for his plans. Once he was in power he could bribe anyone he wants. The goblins will stop Dumbledore and Voldy from taking over people's vaults. Only a family member can petition Gringotts, so they will need to have their own money. We know Voldy uses his death eaters money, most of them are very wealthy, we have no idea if Dumbledore is?'

'Do you know what happens to orphans funds if they die?'

'No, I would say it goes to the ministry.'

'I heard the odd story of a student dying, I'm just curious if they were orphans. Look at my situation, if I did die when I was eleven then Dumbledore would have been able to take control of my vaults. I'm probably seeing more evil than what is really there, I just can't seem to put anything past him, not anymore.'

'I don't blame you, but it's late, come back to bed then tomorrow we'll see what the laws are.'

Harry climbed into bed beside his wife, but he pulled her to him until her head rested on his shoulder. He knew the dream he had was real, somehow his mother found a way to appear to him, to give him the way to finish off the ones that killed her and James.

Harry stepped into the kitchen to see Sirius sitting with a cup of coffee, 'I'll have one of those then I need to talk to you about something.'

'Then grab a cup, because I need to talk to you as well. Now why are you in here before your wife?'

'I woke through the night, we got talking, so I snuck out to let her sleep,' Harry grabbed a cup of coffee then sat beside his godfather, 'I had a dream, but I think it was real.'

Sirius's eyes widened, 'Lily?'

'Yes, how did you know?'

'I had a dream of her as well, muggle weapons?'

'Yes,' Harry grinned, 'It was real, I knew it was, but how did she do it?'

'I have no idea, I've heard mothers that have died have appeared to a child through dreams, but I'm not related to Lily.'

'No, but you are my godfather, you're also the closest to a real father that I have. I might be an adult Sirius but I do think of you as a parent. Mum and dad named you my godfather so they wanted us to be close.'

'Yeah, maybe you're right, it has to have something to do with me being your godfather.'

'Yeah, so do you know the laws about using a muggle weapon against a wizard?'

'It's never became a law since most of the purebloods believe muggles still use bows and arrows, or swords, which we use as well. I'm going to have Kingsley check the laws just to make sure but I don't remember anything about a law about using a muggle weapon. Okay, say we do this, where?'

'There, if he hears I'm alive and seen he will come at me, they both will. Hermione and I thought we could have a heap of us with guns. Not just to aim at Voldy, but at his death eaters and if Dumby and the bat turns up then we deal with them as well. With Dumby though, we make it look like he was just caught in the cross fire.'

'Then we'll talk it over with Kingsley and Steven, if we can get enough people armed with muggle guns then we can work on a plan to draw out Voldy, Dumby and Snivellus.'

Harry grinned, Hermione was right, they had nicknames for everyone, but he liked it. It was hard to imagine that those three were really dangerous when they had ridiculous names, names that just make you laugh, and they don't make you afraid.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Harry went to speak with Steven while Sirius used the mirror to speak with Kingsley. He explained about the dream that both he and Harry had.

'So Lily found a way to tell you how to finish this. It's not unheard of for the dead to talk to us in our dreams. Has Harry even mentioned if this has happened before?'

'Not to me, and not to anyone that I know of, but I can ask him, or Hermione when she wakes.'

'I'll go check the laws, make sure nothing new has cropped up. I will speak with Ted Tonks, he's a muggleborn, he may know about guns, or at least he might know who we can speak with. I'll contact you again tonight, your time.'

'I'll be here,' Sirius put the mirror down then saw Hermione standing at the doorway, 'I had the same dream as Harry, Lily telling us to use a muggle method to deal with them.'

'So it was real, where is Harry?'

'He went to speak with Steven, he wanted to know if maybe some of the aurors here might learn how to shoot then head to England with us. We will need a few so we can take out as many as possible.'

'My dad could shoot, he used to go to this club.'

'You never wanted to have them gain their memories back.'

'No, not with the danger. They would want to stay with me, they might even want to go home, it's not worth it. I'm sure someone in the Australian ministry have muggleborn friends.'

'Harry will find out, but how did he seem when he told you about the dream?'

'Excited, it was like he really interacted with his mother. He told me what happened in the graveyard. Do you think that time and this dream is caused by something Lily did to protect Harry from the killing curse?'

'It could be all connected, but Lily was brilliant and she did read more than ever when they went into hiding. The Potters are an old family, they did have a lot of old books that were hundreds of years old.'

'But wouldn't James tell you if his wife found something?'

'No, not unless they knew for certain it would work. They knew I sometimes talked when I had too much to drink, so I wasn't the most reliable when it came to keeping my mouth shut. You see Hermione, Lily wanted to leave the country, she almost talked James into leaving when Albus came to them and offered to be the secret keeper. He also explained that since old snake-face knew of the boy from the prophecy, he would search the world and he had a lot of supporters back then. I doubt it would have been long before James, Lily and Harry was found. Lily still wanted to leave, but I never found out why they decided to stay and use the fidelius charm. After finding out what Albus was up to, I have a feeling he fed them some story so they wouldn't disappear.'

'Do you think he set them up?'

'I'm positive he did, it was his suggestion to use someone other than me, I could play decoy which I did. They would go after me to get me to give them the secret, but it would not have worked and if I had to die to protect them I would have.'

'So he didn't actually suggest Peter?'

'No, but at the time we were suspicious of everyone, Remus was at the top of the list because of his problem. So you see, there was only two choices, Albus or Peter. The reason James thought Peter would be perfect more than anyone else was his rat form. They are small and fast, he could escape easily enough if he was caught. It's harder to hit a small rat with a spell than a large dog.'

'I see the logic in that, do you think Dumbledore knew Peter was the spy?'

'Now I do, then no, we trusted him.'

'That was part of his plan, have everyone trust him so no one would find out what he was really up to,' Harry said as he joined his wife and godfather, 'The Aussies are in, they use guns here, but only when muggles might be involved. There have been many crimes where a muggle family had a witch or wizard family member that they decided to commit crimes, like theft. It's easy for one of us to apparate directly into a bank vault, or even where they keep the gold. There is no law here that prevents a magical using a muggle weapon on another magical, so that's covered, at least for the people here. Since they gave us our dual citizenship we're also covered, especially since we will be returning here afterwards. Did you speak with Kingsley?'

'He's going to get back to us tonight, but there is no law the last time he worked in the ministry. He just doesn't know if one has been made since he went into hiding.'

'When we do this, you get the rat.'

Sirius nodded, 'I want to take care of him.'

'You deserve to, I want Voldy, but all of us will keep taking them out and hopefully there won't be enough to cause a problem. We need to get the old man to appear at the same time, we need shooters further out so if he does turn up but stays back, our spotters will see him. We need somewhere that won't offer them much protection, even if they can conjure something, they won't do that straight away which gives us the advantage.'

'I'm sure with a few stories we work out he will turn up. Hogsmeade is a good place but it puts students and the owners of the shops in danger.'

'I had an idea but I really don't want to suggest it,' Hermione said.

'It could mean they are finally finished Hermione,' Harry said.

'I know,' Hermione sighed, 'Godric's Hollow, at the graveyard.'

'That would definitely get their attention, Harry fakes his death now he wants to visit his parent's graves. The cemetery is out of the way, we can set a few muggle repelling charms to keep the muggles away,' Sirius turned to Harry, 'I'm sure your parent's and the others that are buried there would understand if their gravesites ended up damaged. When it's all done, then we pay to have them fixed.'

'They are just headstones and stuff, they can be fixed or replaced,' Harry looked at his wife, 'It's a good idea and one they would believe.'

'There are a lot of trees, there are large tombstones to hide people. There are bushes down the back, buildings across the street and those have windows facing the graveyard.'

'It sounds perfect, I have one concern. If there is a rumour that I'm alive, Dumb-as-a-door will turn up, he won't be able to resist. But old Tommy boy might just send his death wiener's to make sure I'm disarmed or unconscious, he may not be there.'

'It's a risk Harry but I believe he would turn up, like Dumby, he wouldn't be able to resist. He will feel that he can finally deal with you.'

'He will Harry, Tom will want it over, he will want to kill you as soon as he can.'

'Yeah, he probably will. Okay, we let it out that I'm really alive, not Hermione, whether they believe it or not, I have no idea. At the cemetery Hermione is glamoured but also using my cloak, Remus can lend you the one he has. It will give you two protection but also give you a chance to take some out before anyone figures out you're both there or that two other people are there. The three of us will need to learn how to shoot, some from a distance. We will have to take in things like the wind, storms, rain, all that as we won't know if the weather turns once we're there. I remember Dudley watching this movie once, about a sniper and how he had to adjust his scope because of a slight breeze. Do you think if Voldy turns up that he will have the snake with him?'

'From what we've been hearing, the snake is always with him. But if he doesn't take Nagini then one of the spies can take care of her after everyone else has left. Once that job is done he can get out of there for good, leave the others to listen out in case something happens to stop old Voldy from turning up, which I don't think will happen.'

'So we have a lot of plans to work on and we need to learn how to shoot. Let's hope there is no law preventing magicals from using muggle weapons against other magicals. We don't want to finish this just to get arrested.'

'I'm sure Steven will work on something to protect his aurors along with us. He knows what will happen with an immortal Voldy and the old man who can keep drinking the elixir.'

'Yeah, all countries would be in danger, from both of them. Okay, but we work on emergency port key's, just in case. We don't take the chance of being taken, in anyway. We do the job then get back home.' Harry said.

'And when the job is done then we'll talk about children.'

Sirius watched Harry's eyes light up, he knew his godson always seemed older than what he was. But he really did want a family, he wanted to be a father even when he wasn't twenty yet.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

Kingsley found out that no new law was passed so anyone magical can use a muggle weapon. He also found out that some suggested the law be changed but many argued that swords were originally invented by a muggle, so were daggers, and things like crossbows. If they made it illegal to use muggle weapons then they would have to ban all the others as well, like swords.

Steven wanted a meeting with his aurors, but he wanted Harry, Hermione, and Sirius to as well. He also wanted Kingsley to join using the mirror. Since they wanted to keep this meeting as secret as they could, they found an empty muggle building. A few charms placed on and around it make it perfect for their secret meeting.

'Okay, two of the aurors here have family members that know how to shoot, they have agreed to train all of us. One has an uncle that is in the military, who is a sniper, he has agreed to teach just a few. Two weeks of training, from eight in the morning until six, they said that would give us enough training to have us ready, some more than others. Now, Greg here checked the laws again, there is no law against any muggle weapon, so he suggested using a few other things, like grenades and rocket launchers, mainly for their homes.'

'So if a few death eaters or even old snake-face decides to stay at their headquarters one of our people can blow it up,' Kingsley said, 'A good plan, I like it.'

'So do we, we're going to need you to have a few of your people show the ones that are trained with these other muggle weapons where the places are. Now we did a quick test, our strongest shields could not stop the grenade.'

'We did the same with a gun, the only thing that stopped the bullet reaching the training wizard was a conjured item like a large stone. Some things shattered but they needed a lot of bullets. For this to work on as many as possible then the first few shots can't miss,' Kingsley said.

'So the first targets will be Voldy, Dumbledore, Snape and the Lestrange's,' Harry said.

'Yes, they are the most dangerous. Do you have any plans for those red heads you mentioned?' Steven asked.

'Hermione is going to disarm them, even if she has to shatter their hands to do it. She's fast enough that she will get two before they realise anything is going on. But Hermione has agreed to be glamoured and using my invisibility cloak.'

'Remus has another invisibility cloak, he is going to stay close to Hermione, that way he can disarm the third one. We can't do more than that since they haven't done anything illegal. Talking about taking care of someone won't hold up in court. People get frustrated and say things they don't mean. We just need them out of the way so Hermione and Harry are safe. Remus wants to be involved but because of his furry little problem he won't kill, he said the temptation is too great. He has been fighting that side of himself since he was a child,' Sirius said.

The group spoke for a few more minutes, they organised when they would begin their lessons before heading home, or like the aurors, back to their jobs.

It was an intense two weeks of training, Sirius and Harry actually liked learning to shot. Sirius was really surprised how much damage one tiny bullet did to a training wizard. Their instructor allowed them to just shoot, just to get the hang of holding a gun, the noise, how it feels. After splattering the walls will hundreds of bullets, he began to teach them how to shot straight and how to take it the environment around them. Harry had been amazed at how far he could be and still hit the target. He knew he would never use this skill again, but right now he knew it would not only give him, Hermione and Sirius a safe life, but everyone they cared about would be safe as well. That's all Harry wanted, for them to have a good life, one without having to worry about Voldemort, his death eaters or Dumbledore.

Harry, along with Sirius and three Australian aurors were lying on the roof of the building opposite the graveyard at Godric's Hollow. Tonks was going to play Harry, then quickly use Mad-eye's invisibility cloak to disappear until she can reappear as herself. Tonks had been practicing changing into Harry, but also to move like him. Hermione would tell her if she needed to change something or move differently. Since she watched Harry a lot over the years, she knew all of Harry's little habits. He would sometimes relax by bending one knee, or lean against a wall. He always folded his arms the same way but when he was worried he had a habit of tilting his head to the right. These were what Tonks had to practice so anyone that had ever studied Harry would believe Tonks was really Harry Potter.

There were several other aurors were scattered around the graveyard, hidden by cloaks, spells or just behind large tombstones. Kingsley and few others were sitting up in the large trees, they worked on charms to keep themselves stable while they shoot, but also to make sure they could not fall out.

The both ends of the street had muggle repelling charms around it to keep the muggles away. They just hoped no magicals decided to turn up and got caught in the crossfire. A few spells had anyone in the church leave, including the priest. Since they were muggles it was easy to make them leave.

They got the signal from the twins who was making sure Dumbledore and Snape would hear that Harry Potter was still alive and in disguise. He was visiting his parent's graves. They knew Snape had to hurry to tell Voldemort but Albus would head straight to Godric's Hollow. He might be in disguise, he might be using polyjuice potion or even another invisibility cloak. No one was sure how he would look.

Within minutes they heard the tell-tale sounds of people apparating. Death eaters were the first to arrive, with Voldemort in front of them, his snake wrapped around his shoulders.

The ones on the roof were going to wait until they got closer, but also for aurors and the couple of order members to turn up. As they got within a few feet of having a clear shot of the graveyard more pops were heard. The anti-apparition wards went up and the fighting was ready to begin.

'Go,' the auror next to Harry said.

They took aim, Steven aimed at the snake, which had to die first. Harry aimed at Voldemort, Sirius aimed at Peter, the aurors aiming at the Lestrange's. Once they were done Harry would aim for Dumbledore and Sirius would aim at Snape.

They got the nod, then one by one they opened fire. The snake was blasted, splattering blood everywhere, most of it went over Voldemort. Seconds later, Harry got Voldemort directly between his shocked eyes then turned to find Dumbledore. Sirius had Peter down with a bullet to his head, but everyone was taking out their targets, along with all the other death eaters. The remaining death eaters began to panicked, they had no idea what was going on or how their lord ended up dead. None of them saw anyone, there was no sign of their enemy.

Sirius got Snape in the back as he ran towards the end of the street, that's when Harry saw Dumbledore. Dumbledore was turning as if to apparate not realising there were anti-apparition wards. Harry hit him in the heart, as he fell Harry hit him again, this time in the head. Sirius hit Snape again, as he was still alive even though he couldn't move, he didn't want to take the chance that Snape would survive.

Hermione who had been standing under a tree, hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak. She had Molly and Ginny's hands shattered when a spell from Ron just missed her. Remus shattered Ron's hand as well. Every one of their plans seemed to work flawlessly, it went so good that none of the Australian, or the ones with Harry were put in danger at all. They all knew there could have been deaths or injuries, but it went perfectly, much to everyone's relief.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

When every death eater was dead, only then did the shooting stop. Remus moved closer to Hermione but removed the cloak. Tonks appeared from behind a tombstone, but she moved towards a hidden Hermione. Kingsley and the aurors with him levitated themselves out of the tree, they also stood beside Hermione, who finally pulled off the cloak. Harry, along with Sirius, Steven, the order and aurors appeared beside Hermione. Harry pulled her into his arms while Mad-eye and Arthur went to Molly, Ginny and Ron.

'Why did they hurt my family?' Arthur asked as he tried to stop the bleeding.

'They fired at Hermione so she decided to take care of them,' Mad-eye said.

'But they didn't know it was Hermione.'

'They would have tried to kill her anyway Arthur,' Kingsley said, 'We had a spy listening in on your wife and two youngest children. They had been slipping Harry and Hermione love potions for years. When they found out about their marriage, they planned to kill Hermione in the hope Harry would return home to Remus.'

'We could have killed them Arthur and we could have gotten away with it, but Harry and Hermione didn't want any unnecessary deaths. Hermione believed shattering their hands which can be regrown would be enough to stop them,' Tonks said.

'I personally, would have killed them,' Sirius snarled, 'Oh Arthur, they got the idea from the old man. Dumb-as-a-door wanted to kill off everyone, just like Voldemort did, then rule the world. But he wanted the Potter money, which would help fund his new world. Ginny was to make Harry marry her, then he would die, she would split the money with Dumbledork. They didn't know that the old fool planned to kill them, kill all of you.'

'Sirius, it's over, let's go home,' Harry sighed.

'Yes, then you and your wife can start making little Potters and I get to be Grampa Paddy.'

'You three and Remus head home, we'll help Kingsley clean up here.'

'I want to go too,' Tonks said running towards Remus then threw her arms around him.

'It seems Remus is getting some, my godson is, but I'm not, I have to fix that.'

'Now you can Sirius, go find some woman to shag,' Tonks said.

Harry looked at the dead bodies, but he felt Steven and Kingsley push him towards his godfather. He nodded then Hermione held out the port key, the five disappeared from sight.

'He doesn't like killing, but this time there was no choice,' Kingsley said.

'It was the only way he will have peace, but now we all can,' Steven said.

'Since those three never actually did anything Arthur, we're allowing them to go home with you. But it will be known what they planned and what they did. The twins have already decided they do not want anything to do with them. When word gets out that Harry killed Voldemort they won't be very popular,' Kingsley said.

Arthur nodded but glared at his wife, son and daughter before he made them move away. The English aurors and the Australian aurors began the rest of their work.

When Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Remus and Sirius arrived back at the house in Australia, Sirius poured all of them a glass of Fire whiskey.

'I think we all need this,' Sirius never hesitated, he just knocked back the drink, then Harry followed him, coughing and spluttering which made Sirius chuckle.

'It's over, really over,' Hermione said.

'Yes, it is. I never thought it would ever be over,' Remus said.

'I doubt any of us believed it would,' Tonks said.

'Are you okay Harry?' Hermione asked.

'I will be, he needed to die, they all did. I never meant to kill Quirrell but I did kill him, this time I did mean it,' Harry sighed, 'I don't like killing, but it had to be done,' Harry looked at Remus, 'People will find out about the real Albus Dumbledore, won't they?'

'Yes, Kingsley, Minerva and many others are going to make sure all his plans will be heard.'

'Good, hopefully people will finally stop being sheep and following people without finding out what they are truly like. It's like what Minerva said, she never questioned Albus, from now on she will question people if she feels something is not right,' Sirius turned to Remus, 'So, have you made up your mind?'

'I'm moving to Australia and taking the job in the ministry.'

'I spoke with Steven, I'm going to transfer to the Australian auror squad. I just have to familiarise myself with the Australian laws.'

'And I'm staying, they gave me my freedom, plus I want to stay close to Harry,' Sirius turned to his godson who was smiling, 'I'll work on finding my own place, but it will be close. I will tell you the charm that Lily used to tell me not to enter the house when they wanted to shag.'

Harry chuckled, 'Please do or you might see us do things you really don't want to. But I like the idea you'll be close, and that all three of you are going to be here with Hermione and me.'

'The three of us are going out for dinner, we'll be gone for a few hours,' Sirius said seriously but he gave Hermione a look as if to say look after Harry, he got a nod in response.

'How about you and I share a bath and relax?' Hermione stood and held out her hand to Harry who smiled as he took her hand.

Remus, Tonks and Sirius headed out to one of the magical towns to find a restaurant ready to give the Potters some time alone.

'So did Steven mention the Grangers?'

'Yes, the unspeakables are going to work on their memories the moment they finished up in England, and if everything went the way it was supposed to. Which it did.'

'I get why Hermione did what she did, dad has been in hiding since Voldy returned. Mum had to be careful since she knows what her sisters would do if they saw her. The Grangers are muggles, they would not have stood a chance against the death eaters.'

'Should Hermione be told?' Sirius asked.

'No, the unspeakables are not sure they can remove those memory charms Hermione did on them. This way she has no idea. Steven is also going to talk to them so they know exactly how much danger they would have been in if Hermione didn't cast those charms on them. They might be angry but it's better than them dying. What about Harry, will he be able to live with this?'

'He will, he knew it had to happen and he didn't kill anyone that was innocent. They were all killers, they tortured and killed, he knows that. I think Hermione will help him if he needs it, but I don't think he will, he just needs some time.'

'Has he said what he wants to do if this was every over?' Tonks asked.

'Become an auror, he said it just feels right, he also said he got this feeling whenever he thought of being an auror. He believes his parents were telling him he made the right choice.'

'He will make a great auror,' Remus said.

'He will, at first I wasn't sure. Because of his life and what happened at Hogwarts, and how he ran the DA. I thought he would find it too difficult to allow others to be in charge. But seeing him interact with Steven and how he followed the instructions from Steven and his aurors told me he could do this. He has the power to be great at anything, yet he's going to use that to keep the magical world protected.' Sirius said.

'He has the right attitude to be an auror. I am surprised Hermione has agreed to have kids now when she could do anything,' Tonks said.

'I believe she will continue her studies while she has young children. When they get older she will begin work part time until they go on to their magical education when they are eleven. I know Hermione is ambitious, but I also noticed she changed over the years and it came down to how close she came to dying. It was also how close Harry came to dying and how close it came to her parent's dying. She will have her family now with Harry and then go on to do some great things, like Lily always wanted to do,' Remus said.

'They are so alike, apart from how Hermione would badger Harry and Ron to do their work. Lily said to us many times in our last year, if we don't want to work then it will be our own fault if we fail,' Sirius smiled, 'They can rest in peace now, just like all the other victims of Voldemort, Albus, Snape, and the other death eaters.'

Sirius lifted his glass, Remus and Tonks did the same, 'Rest in peace,' the three said together, clinking their glasses then taking a sip.

Harry and Hermione knew now the world was a much safer place, they knew all the victims of Voldemort and Dumbledore's violence can finally rest in pace. But the happy couple also knew they could bring children into this world and know they had the best chance they would ever have at a peaceful, and normal life. So the young couple worked the charms so hopefully in nine months' time, the first Potter child would be born, born into a world with no more dark wizards.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and I hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction


End file.
